The Black Twins
by Pookie Luffs Sushi
Summary: Alphard and Celestia Black are two trouble making twins. They lived all alone in 12 Grimmauld Place with the occasion of their Uncle Moony coming over and visiting time to time but they both went to Durmstrang Institute. Unfortunately, they both got expelled after breaking a few rules and now they have to start their year in Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

"But, Uncle Moonyyyyy." 

"No buts Al. You brought this on yourself by getting you and your sister expelled." 

"Well, I didn't know they didn't accept any girls there." 

Uncle Moony face palmed and shook his head "I swear you would have to be daft not to know that. You're becoming more and more like your father everyday." 

Hey there, the name's Celestia Violetta Black. The two guys who are somewhat arguing is my Uncle Remus John Lupin and my twin brother Alphard Regulus Black.

They're both arguing about the fact that we got expelled from Durmstrang after pulling some pranks on our _fellow _classmates and that everyone pretty much found out I was a girl. 

You see I wanted to go to Durmstrang with my brother since we're both inseparable so I dressed up like a guy at first no one noticed until now. After getting expelled, we have no where else to go but Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. I rather not go to some prissy French school thank you very much so we decided on the best one, Hogwarts. 

"Enough! Now start loading your baggage onto the train while I look for a compartment." 

"Yes Uncle Moony." me and brother said in unison. I just used wandless magic and started putting our stuff on the train. We quickly went onto the train and we saw our Uncle Moony approach a compartment. 

He noticed us behind him and narrowed his eyes at us "How'd you placed your stuff onto the train so fast ?" 

Alphard smirked and said "Magic." waving his fingers while Uncle Moony just rolled his eyes and sat down. 

"Now, don't bother me while I'm sleeping." he said while placing some fur thing on himself. I sat down next to him and looked at my brother. 

"I'm bored." 

"Me too." 

"Do you have any food?" 

"Nope." 

"I'm still bored." 

"I know." 

Suddenly three kids our age walked in and started at us strangely. Two boys and one girl. The girl had bushy reddish brown hair and brown. One of the boys had ginger coloured hair and brown eyes while the other boy had messy jet black hair and stunning green eyes with circle glasses. I blushed and looked away. 

"Do you mind if we seat here?" The girl asked. 

"No, not at all. Take a seat." I smiled and she smiled back and sat down. The other boys reluctantly sat down as well. The boy with the jet black hair sat down next to me while the boy sat opposite from him. 

It was silent until the girl broke it "Are you two new? I never seen you before." she questioned looking at us. 

"Yeah we are. We both recently got expelled from our old school." My brother grinned quite proud about the fact. They all looked shocked. 

"How did you guys get expelled?" the ginger asked. 

"Ron! That's not a very nice question to ask!" The girl scowled at the ginger boy. 

"No it's quite alright. We went to Durmstrang Institute and well we pulled a bunch on pranks there and the next day we got expelled." Alphard explained. 

"I thought Durmstrang was an all boys school" 

"It is. I disguised myself as a boy." I grinned cheekily while they all looked astonished. 

The dark haired spoke up and asked "By the way, what's your name?" 

"Oh how rude of us. My name is Celestia Violetta Black and that's my older twin brother Alphard Regulus Black. Oh, that's our Uncle Moony." pointing to Moony in the corner. 

"Moony?" 

"Black?" 

"My name is Hermione Granger. The red head is Ron Weasley and the boy with the dark hair is Harry Potter." 

"Nice to meet you all." I nodded. 

"Do you happen to be related to Sirius Black?" Ron said looking horrified. Me and my brother exchanged a glance not knowing how to respond to that. 

"Err no. We just happen to have the last name Black, it's a common name." My brother said. Surprisingly, they looked convinced except for Ron. 

"I'm not so sure if that's a common muggle name." He said looking quite stern and crossing his arms. 

"It is Ron. Black is a very common surname in the muggle world." Hermione said. 

"Exactly. Speaking of Black..." Harry trailed off talking about Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban and apparently he's coming after Harry. 

"So wait let me get this straight, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Ron repeated looking quite worried. 

"Yeah." Harry muttered. 

"Won't they catch Black one day? I mean everyone's looking for him." Hermione stated. 

"Sure. Except no one's... ever escaped for Azkaban before." Ron said looking down with this large rat on him. 

"Thanks Ron." Harry said sarcastically. Then, suddenly the train started shaking and immediately stopped. 

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet." Hermione said. Harry got up and opened the door and started looking around. The train shook which caused Harry to land right into his seat almost falling on me he muttered a sorry quietly. 

The train started shaking and the door slammed shut. Everything thing went dark and the lights came back. 

Ron looked out the window and said sounding scared "There's something moving out there" The lights went out again. The train kept moving making us move slightly. Everyone was breathing heavily, then everything started to freeze. It got colder and I had a pretty good damn idea what was causing it. 

I looked at my brother and noticed he must have been thinking the same thing. 

"Dementors." I said quietly while everyone looked at me. The train moved again. 

"Bloody hell! What's happening?" Ron exclaimed. Why the heck is Uncle Moony not waking up yet? All of a sudden, a shadowy figure was at the door. I internally freaked out and did the most cowardly thing in history. Pass out.

* * *

><p>"Celeste wake up!" I woke up to see my brother shaking me looking worried. He immediately enveloped me into a hug. <p>

"Don't you ever drop dead like that you hear me? You scared me." 

"Sorry Al...I'm such a coward." I looked down feeling ashamed. 

"It's alright." Hermione looked at me with concern "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. What happened?" 

"Well, the dementor came in and Harry fainted. Your uncle woke up and did this spell that repelled the dementor away." Ah, the patronus charm. 

"Oh, I see."


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Alphard got settled in nicely of course during the sorting we got into Slytherin no surprise there but a bunch of Gryffindors were looking at us as if we betrayed them or something. A lot of people were whispered to each other about our last name. I swear the same thing happens everywhere. We should've legally changed our last name or something. 

As Dumbledore was making his speech this attractive looking boy from Slytherin with platinum blonde hair was teasing Harry about fainting. 

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron shot him an irritated look and turned Harry back around. 

"Hey Black, I heard you fainted as well." I looked at Malfoy and sneered at him while him and his mates just laughed. 

"Oi shut up, rat face." Alphard barked at him while everyone started laughing and Malfoy had this embarrassed look on his face. Dumbledore even had to intervene "Is there a problem, Mr Black?" 

"Nothing, sir." Alphard grinned at him and I noticed Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He went on with his speech and started talking about Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban everyone started looking at us hearing that he had the same last name as us. 

"What? We're just muggleborn turn around!" Alphard retorted while everyone turned around quickly not wanting him to do anything. Dumbledore just looked at us with pity he probably knows that we're actually not muggleborn. Nonetheless, he continued talking and dismissed us. 

Me and my brother just followed that boy with the Platinum blonde hair while Ron and Harry went to their common room. I can't help up but look up in awe of castle. There was moving staircases and talking paintings. It's so much better than Durmstrang. 

Harry was the first one there. Apparently, there's like a password to get into a certain common room. Some boy named Seamus Finnegan said the password but the fat lady continued whatever she was doing. All of a sudden, she shrieked causing everyone to cover their ears. 

Good heavens, who knew painting were like this? Than again, Grandmother is like this occasionally except she doesn't really sing more like shrieks every time Uncle Moony comes over or we do something bad. 

"Fortuna Major." Harry said the second time and she finally gave in and opened the door. We all went inside our compartment and Daphne Greengrass grabbed my arm "Come the girls dormitories is this way." I waved to my brother and he waved back walking up the steps to the boys dormitories. 

I walked into the girls dormitory and Daphne to the 2 roommates whose names are Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstorde. Pansy is plain weird because she asked me if I could set her up with my brother and Millicent was okay. 

"Whatever, your brother's too weird anyway. I have my Drakey-poo." Pansy retorted after me saying that no way in hell am I setting her up with my brother. 

I pushed her against the wall and looked at her "DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT OR YOU'RE DEAD!" I look at her with intense fire in my eyes. I put her down and Millicent came rushing to her aid. 

"You're just like Sirius Black." I heard Pansy mutter. 

I looked at her darkly "Never compare to me Sirius Black." and with that I walked back to organize my things. Daphne stared at me with her mouth agape. 

"You'll catch flies." I said in a teasing manner and she quickly closed it blushing in embarrassment. 

"I can't believe you did that." 

"She had it coming. I can't just let her talk about the only family member I have well other than my Grandmother but she's a talking portrait." to which Daphne raised a fine eyebrow at the statement. 

"Well the point is, he's all that I got and he's my twin so that makes it more important. You know what I mean." 

"Yeah..." 

"Sorry for making it all sound weird." 

"It's alright. Well we better get to sleep." I nodded and changed into my pyjamas and slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning me and brother were to go to Dumbledore's office about something. I bet it has something to do with Sirius Black. <p>

"Hey Al, do you think it has something to do with Sirius Black?" I said quietly as we were walking down the hall. 

"Obviously, it has something to do with Sirius Black. What else could it be?" 

"Maybe he wants to welcome us warmly in his arms." to which my brother snorted. 

"As if. I would't be surprised if we got expelled because of it." 

"What?! But I really like this school he can't just do that." 

"Technically he can since he's headmaster." I sighed. I hope we don't. I started to become more close with everyone. Even if I did start off roughly with Lavender but still. Hermione is really nice and so is Harry and Daphne as well. 

We stopped in front of a huge gargoyle statue and I said "Lemon Drop." and stairs appeared and we both started walking up the steps. 

We look at the office in awe there was so many books. There appeared to be some talking portraits as well just like back at Grimmauld Place. 

"Ah I see you two made it." We turn around to see _the_ Dumbledore right in front our eyes. 

"Follow me." We reluctantly followed to his desk and ushered us to sit down. 

"Lemon drop?" he offered. I took one but my brother didn't he just had a scowl on his face. 

"Alphard be nice and wipe the scowl off your face." I hissed. Dumbledore just smiled weirdly. 

"It's quite alright but to answer your question I'm not going to expel you if that's what you were thinking." Alphard looked up at him in shock. 

"I just wanted to warmly welcome you to Hogwarts it's not everyday we get a couple of exchange students." I smirk at Alphard to which he just looks away grumbling knowing that was exactly what I said while we were walking to Dumbledore's office. 

"Another reason, I brought you two here is because your father recently escaped Azkaban, correct?" we awkwardly nod. 

"Now I know it's hard to deal with the fact, that a father who was never around you escaped. In fact, I believe he doesn't even know you exist." I felt a pang in my heart knowing that we don't even exist I wonder how he'd react if he knew. 

"Now I want to know how you two grew up?" 

"Well, our uncle Moony raised us and we lived in Grimmauld Place most of the time when aren't at school. Sometimes, our grandmother kind have tells us what to do when were there." I said. 

"Your Grandmother?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrow. 

"Yes. Grandmother Walburga. She's not all that bad despite the shrieking now and than but that's only when Uncle Moony comes over or when Alphard calls her an old hag." 

"Interesting. You two-" 

"YOU TWO!" We all turn around and see to look at the portrait. 

"Oh great grandfather Phineas, we didn't know you were here." I looked up in joy. We have a portrait of Great Grandfather Phineas back at Grimmauld Place as well and he has quite the sense of humour if I do say so myself. 

"Of course pet. I was the headmaster here before" he boasts. Dumbledore just clears his throat "You may go." 

"Bye Great Grandfather Phineas."


	3. Chapter 3

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid, our new care for magical creatures professor introduced the class to a hippogriff named Buckbeak and gave him a dead animal. Everyone was freaking out of course I don't see the problem really. I seen a bunch of them back at forests that surrounded Durmstrang. 

"Hagrid, exactly what is that?" Ron questioned looking shocked. 

"That, Ron is a hippogriff. First thing you wanna know is they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may be the last thing you ever do." I snickered quietly recalling a time when Alphard almost got attacked by one. 

Hagrid clapped his hands "Now, who'd like to say hello?" Strangely, everyone stepped back including Alphard. I for one, don't really see the problem. Harry of course didn't realize everyone stepped back so he naturally had to come forward and approach it. 

"Well done, Harry well done. You too, Celestia." Hagrid nodded at us. I looked completely calm but Harry looked quite terrified. Ron even had to come forward and push Harry to approach the hippogriff. 

"Come on, Harry. It won't bite...hopefully." I smirked and grabbed him to which he stiffened slightly at the touch. 

"Now...you have to make him make the first move. It's only polite so step up and give him a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. I f he does, then you can go and touch him. If not...well, we'll get to take later." 

"Just make your bow. Nice and low." Me and Harry both did as we were told but Harry looked scared which make sense. I was scared at first when I had to do this. Suddenly, it flapped it's wings and squawked. Well, I was not expecting that. 

"Back off, Harry, Back off." Hagrid warned. Okay and what about me? Harry continued bowing but stepped back and stepped on a stick. 

"Keep still...Keep still." Buckbeak reluctantly bowed as well. 

"Oh Well done, Harry, well done Celestia, you big brute, you." and gave Buckbeak another dead animal to munch on. 

Harry stood up straighter and stared to breath in relief. "You okay, Harry?" I looked at him and he nodded numbly. Then, Hagrid made us go pet him but all of sudden he lifted both of us on top of Buckbeak. 

I was freaking out because I never really experimented on flying on one. Well, there's a first for everything. Of course, I could tell everyone was laughing at my little tantrum. As we settled onto the hippogriff it went crazy and it started to fly. 

I was screaming and holding onto Harry's waist for my life. We flew higher up to the sky at the top of the castle. I watched in awe at the spectacular view. It approached the lake and I still holding on Harry's waist. 

"Look Celestia!" Harry said and I look and see that Harry's actually enjoying this and let out a scream in excitement with the the wind blowing in our hair. 

"Jeez keep the shrieking to a minimum. I'm still here ya know." 

"Oh right sorry. I got a bit carried away there." 

"It's alright." We made it back to the forest and everyone was complimenting us and clapping but of course there was Malfoy and his little gang who didn't 'Potter' having all the glory. 

Malfoy did the most reckless thing by approaching Buckbeak himself "You're not dangerous at all. are you great ugly brute!" I swear he is so stupid sometimes. 

"Malfoy, no..." But it was to late. For everyone was screaming when Buckbeak flapped it's wings ad scratched Malfoy's arm and of course him being Malfoy started wailing on the ground complaining about Buckbeak supposedly 'killing him'. 

While Hagrid complained about it being just a sctrach after Hermione telling him that Malfoy needed to go to the hospital he reluctantly carried him to the hospital and dismissed the class.

* * *

><p>"God, Malfoy's such a drama queen." I said rolling my eyes overhearing his conservation with his other Slytherin mates. <p>

"He's really laying it thick isn't he? At least Hagrid didn't fired." 

"I hear Draco's father's furious. We haven't heard the end of this." Hermione said looking at all of us. 

All of sudden, Seamus came running in with a newspaper in his hand yellings "He's been sighted. he's been sighted." I could only imagine who it is. 

"Who?" 

"Sirius Black!" Alphard's ears perked up and surrounded the newspaper. 

"Dufftown? That's not far from here." Hermione exclaimed. 

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, don't you?" Neville asked timidly. 

"With dementors at every entrance?" 

"Dementors?" 

"He slipped past them once who's to say who would do it again?" Seamus questioned. 

"That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." I just kept staring at the picture of the man screaming as he's being held back. It was quite frightening I could believe this was our father.

* * *

><p>"Intriguing, isn't it? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?" Uncle Moony said. Right now, we're in Defence Against the Dark Arts this is all quite new to me since back in Durmstrang we had to study the Dark Arts not defend ourselves from it. Standing right in front of us is a closet but it's shaking uncontrollably which cause me to flinch every time if sometimes were to come out.<p>

"That's a boggart, that is." A voice said. 

"Very good, Mister Thomas. Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" Uncle Moony questioned. 

"No one knows." Hermione said appearing out of nowhere next to Ron with her hair up in a bun. Ron looked baffled at her sudden appearance. 

"When did she get here?" Ron asked naturally everyone ignored him. 

Hermione continued on stating that they shape shifters and they take the shape of whatever the person fears the most. She continued on talking but Moony interrupted her and then telling us that there is a simple spell that repels boggarts. 

"Repeat after me, _Riddikulus!"_ Everyone repeated. I heard Malfoy mutter something about this class being ridiculous and Crabbe obviously agreed with him by nodding his head. 

"Neville, would you join me please?" Moony called out and the boy looked so terrified as if he pissed he's pants than and there. Everyone around him looked scared but Neville kept looking around the class as if he was just going to run away. 

"Come on, don't be shy. Come on. Neville, what frightens you the most?" 

"Professor Snape..." Everyone starts laughing except I have no idea who this Professor Snape guy is. Uncle Moony agrees with him as well. 

"Now I believe you live with your grandmother?" 

"I don't want it to turn into her either." Neville says timidly. Aww, he's so cute ^.^ The closet starts to shake again. 

"No but I want you to picture her clothes and only her clothes very clearly in your mind." I see where this going. I bet we'll see this Snape guy in his grandmother's clothing. Suddenly, the closet opens and greasy looking man comes out. I admit he does like quite intimidating. As he's apporaching more and more closer, Neville looks more terrified by the minute. 

Neville points his wand at him and chants the spell "_Riddikulus!" _his clothes change into something a normal grandmother would wear. He was carrying the red handbag as well as a scarf with a dead animal around it. 

Everyone busted into laughter. Neville looked quite pleased and Uncle Moony praised him. He then tells everyone to form a line to do it themselves. Everyone pushing and shoving each other into a line. Ron was the first one and the boggart shifted into a big black widow. Ron looked like he was about to cry. 

He cautiously got his wand out and said "_Riddikulus." _and roller skates appeared on the spider's legs and started to struggle. Parvati went next and it turned into a snake. She said the spell and the snake transformed into a jack-in-a-box and it looked more scarier. I don't see why everyone is still laughing. It looks creepy as hell. 

It was Harry's turn and he looked quite confident. That is when it turned into a dementor. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion and Moony ran in front of Harry and his boggart turned into a Moon. 

"_Riddikulus!" _It turned into a white balloon and ran out of air and it flew all over the place and of course with a flick of his wand it went back into the closet. 

"Right. Sorry about that. That's enough for today. Collect your books from the back. That's the end of the lesson. Thank you! Sorry!" Everyone groaned and went to the back while Harry still glued to the same spot.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you two aren't going to Hogsmeade either?" Harry asked appearing out of nowhere. We were surprised to see Harry was still here. I figured he went to Hogsmeade along with everyone else. 

"Nope." Alphard said "Why would we go anyway? We don't even have any parents. I'm assuming your in the same situation as us?" Alphard asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah." Harry muttered bitterly. "Now that you mentioned, you never talked much about your self..." 

"Well, it's not really worth talking about but we'll tell you anyway." Alphard said shrugging his shoulders. "We grew up in Wool's Orphanage." Harry widened his eyes slightly. 

"Yes yes the same place Tom Riddle grew up in. We even stayed in the same room apparently the lady who worked there said this is where 'freaks' like us stay." 

"That's not very nice." 

"Eh we heard worst." I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to go on about the insults that have been thrown our way since Year 1. Harry's eyes slightly softened a bit at me. I swear this boy with his eyes gets me every time. 

"Right so I got a letter from Durmstrang saying that I got accepted to attend their of course my sister didn't get one and she was devastated having to be separated from me knowing that it's a _boy's only _school. So she came up with this idea to disguise herself as a boy just to come with me. She cut off most of her hair and eventually she looked exactly like except the eyes. No one even suspected her as a girl maybe a few people found out but we fiddled with their memories a bit. As the years progressed over at Durmstrang, we were bored. We started pulling pranks on people like that git Viktor Krum and his band of stooges but of course for a few days he didn't do anything until he reported to the Headmaster that Celestia was indeed a girl and that we pulled pranks on him and that my friend is how the Black Twins got expelled from Durmstrang." Alphard finished looking quite smug with a smirk on his face and crossing his arms. 

Harry was just in shock. I guess he didn't expect us to go that far. "So do you guys still live at the Orphanage?" 

"Merlin no! We live at 12 Grimmalaud Place now since they informed us about our family living there for generations. It's pretty creepy there but it's better than the Orphanage. How about you? What's your story?" Harry tensed slightly at the question. 

"You know, you don't have to tell us." I said noticing the tension. 

"It's alright Celestia. I want too" he shoot me a smile. "Well, my parents were both killed by Voldemort when I was just a few months old. That's how I got this scar, see? Voldemort tried to kill me but he couldn't so instead he left me this scar. All my life I grew with this horrid family with my aunt and uncle and this pig of a cousin. I got a letter from Hogwarts when I was 11 years old but my 'guardians' kept throwing them away very time a letter to the house. Until one time, Hagrid literally had to come and inform me about this school. I was ecstatic of course I still live with them unfortunately. At my first year, I had this DADA teacher named Professor Quirrel. He was a shy teacher until we found out that it was all an act and that he is actually possessed by Voldemort. Voldemort tried to get his hands on the philosopher's stone but luckily he didn't because me, Hermione and Ron managed to stop before he could obtain it for himself. In second year, Malfoy's father placed Tom Riddle's Diary in her cauldron and well Tom Riddle possessed her too. I found out that I was a parseltounge and found the chamber of secrets and destroyed Tom Riddle's Diary before he could do anything else. This year, you know that Sirius Black is after me and he wants to kill me for some reason I don't know why." 

"Wow..." Me and Alphard were speechless. We didn't have any to respond to that. All I could say is that he had a pretty eventful life. 

"Well anyway, I have to go see Professor Lupin. See ya." I waved back and looked back at Alphard he was still shaken up. 

"Alphard, snap out of it!" I clapped in front of his face. He immediately snapped out of it and glared at me. 

I rolled my eyes and dragged his arm "Let's go outside. I need some air." We went outside and it was snowing. My eyes lit up. I always loved the snow. I started running around and grabbed a fistful of snow and threw it at Alphard's face. 

He looked angry and grabbed his wand and chanted a spell which caused a bunch of snowballs come my way. 

"You cheated." I pouted and he started laughing. 

"That's what happens when you mess with me." I rolled my eyes again. I turned around to get more snow until a black dog caught my eye. I approached the dog slowly it backed away slightly. 

"Aww, it's okay. I won't hurt you." I went over to the dog and petted it. I looked over at Alphard and saw him making his way over to me and the black dog. 

"Alphard look! Isn't he cute?" I swear I was imaging things but the dog's eyes widened slightly. 

"Sure I guess. Now that I think about isn't the family's crest a black dog just like this?" he questioned looking at me then at the dog. 

"Yeah. Grandmother Walburga did-" the dog started to growl. I almost fell over until Alphard grabbed me. 

"Thank you Al but look at the poor dog it looks hungry. Don't you have any food?" I said looking at the dog with sadness swimming in my eyes. 

"Well, I still have these bags of croissants but-" I took them and grabbed one and fed it to the dog. 

"We should name him." I said. Alphard looked at me strangely "You just found this dog and you want to name it?" 

"Yes, is there a problem Mister Alphard Regulus Black?" I snapped. Alphard's eyes widened and put up his hands in defence. "Calm down just name him alright." 

"Hmm..." 

"Padfoot." 

"What?" 

"His name is Padfoot." 

"How do you know that?" 

"I don't. I just thought we should name him that it makes sense." I smirk. 

"Aww Alphie you do care." I grabbed his head and hugged him to my chest. 

"Yeah yeah whatever." he lets go. We turn around and see that Padfoot's gone and he left with the croissants too. 

"Awh well we better get back to the castle." We turn around to go back to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear Sirius Black is in the castle?" <p>

"Holy Cricket! So it's true than." 

"I heard he tried to attack the Fat Lady Portrait." 

"But she fled to some other portrait." 

Me and my brother were zooming through the hallway and everyone was crowding around the fat lady.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, now I know who Snape is. Severus Snape has got to be the most intimidating man I have ever met but Alphard wasn't scared of him at all. He said he was like most of the professors back in Durmstrang. Though I admit is true something about Snape for some reason I feel like I've heard of him before. 

"Turn to page 394." Snivellus I mean Professor Snape said monotonously. Now I know you may be wondering where are earth have you came up with this strange nickname?

Well, to answer your question Uncle Moony used to tell me that he and his friends used to call him Snivellus Greasy back when they all went to school together now that I notice the name makes sense. 

It sucks he has to fill in for Uncle Moony I mean get that Moony has that furry little problem of his but couldn't they asked someone else other then this guy. For Merlin's sake, he's making the class read stuff about werewolves is he trying to make everyone hate on Moony or something? 

Once everyone got to the proper page people questioning as to why were learning about werewolves when we were clearly learning about red caps and hinkypunks. Of course, Alphard didn't take this so lightly so he snapped at Professor Snape. 

"Oi Snivellus what's the meaning of this? We're not learning about werewolves yet !" Professor Snape's eyes widened and narrowed his eyes at him. He looked like he could explode any minute but he refrained himself from doing so. 

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU CALLING ME THAT OR I'LL TAKE POINTS OFF MISTER BLACK!_" _ he grimaced and spat out our last name as if it was some disease. Can't blame him though since there's crazy prisoner on the loose who shares the surname as well.

"Now which one of you can tell me the differences between an animagus and a werewolf?" Hermione hand immediately raised up. It's like one minute she's protesting about it and the next she eagerly wants to the answer the question.

Even though Snape didn't really ask her for the answer she just says it anyway. Shows how much of a know-it-all she is. 

Of course, Snape takes notice of this and has no problem saying it to her face. Before dismissing us, he tells us to do an essay on werewolves.

* * *

><p>"GO HARRY!" <p>

"GOOO GRYFFINDORRRRR!" Everyone chanted while watching the game. This is my very Quidditch Game well except for a few back in Durmstrang when my brother used to play on the team but technically this would be my first _Hogwarts _Quidditch Game. 

I watched as Harry flew to go after the snitch and I could see the Hufflepuff seeker going after it as well. I watched as the thunder roared and watched the clouds form into some dog thing.

Next thing, I see is Harry about to fall but Dumbledore stood up and chanted a spell which sounded awfully like _Aresto Momentum. _I believe it slows the movement of an object. 

What astonished me was that Dumbledore just lifted a finger. How did he do that? Than again, would you expect any less from the Albus Dumbledore? I suppose not.

* * *

><p>"Beautiful Day don't you think so Celeste?" Hermione asked me while we were walking along with Harry, Ron and Alphie. <p>

"Gorgeous." 

"Unless you've been ripped into pieces." Ron added bitterly while Hermione looked at him with an annoyed expression. 

"Ripped to pieces? What are you talking about?" Harry questioned. While both Hermione and Ron looked peeved by this. 

"Ronald has lost his rat." Hermione declared. 

"You mean that big rat he had on the train ride? I always thought it was pretty strange for a common house rat to live that." Alphie said while Ron glared at him. 

"I haven't lost anything. Your cat killed him." Ron said with appalled expression. 

"Rubbish." 

"Harry, you've seen the way that bloodthirsty beast of hers is always lurking about and Scabbers is gone." Scabbers? 

"Well, maybe you should take better care for your pets!" 

"Your cat killed him." 

"Did not!" 

"Did." 

"Didn't." 

They continued to bicker like an old married couple until we got to Hagrid's hut only to see him skipping stones in the lake. Hermione decided to say something other than bicker with Ron more. 

"How did it go, Hagrid? The hearing?" 

"Well, first off, the committee members took turns talking about why we were there." he said before launching a stone in the lake.

He continued on saying "I got up and did my piece. Said how Buckbeak was a good hippogriff, always cleaned his feathers. And then Lucius Malfoy got up. Well, you can imagine. He said Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature who would kill you as soon as it looks at you." he shakes his heads and throws another stone in. 

"And then?" 

"And then he asked for the worst, did old Lucius." 

"They're not sacking you!" Ron said. 

"No, I'm not sacked. BUCKBEAK'S BEEN SENTENCED TO DEATH!" he yelled and threw another stone in. My eyes softened. I felt bad he really did care for the creatures and Buckbeak doesn't deserve to sentenced to death just because Malfoy was being stupid.

* * *

><p>"BORDEN YOUR MINDS. YOU MUST LOOK BEYOND. The art of crystal gazing is in the clearing of the inner eye. Only then you see. Try again." I was on the verge of falling asleep of course Alphard fell asleep in an instant. <p>

"Now, what do we have here?" I immediately think that the Divination Professor was calling on us but it seems she was just approaching Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione volunteered herself to tell the Professor to what supposedly saw in the crystal ball. 

Professor allowed her to do so. Hermione said she apparently saw the Grim and the Professsor stared at her and clutched her hand and said "My dear, from the first moment, you stopped foot in my class...I sensed you did not possess the proper spirit for the Noble Art of Divination. No, you see, there. You may be young in years but your heart is as shrivelled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of books to which you so desperately cleave." 

Hermione looked so aggravated and Alphard busted out a bark like laugh to which she responded with an icy glare. I punch him in the shoulder to shut him up. Hermione got up so quick and hit the crystal ball till it fell on the floor. 

"Have I said something?"

* * *

><p>"She's gone mental, Hermione has. Not that she wasn't always mental but now it's out in the open for everyone to see." Ron said. <p>

"Hang on..." Harry lifted the crystal ball that Hermione threw on the floor earlier. 

"We should give this back." he suggested. 

"I'm not going back." Ron said. 

"Me too." Alphard shudders. Harry looks at me and I smile apologetically. 

"Fine. See you later." Harry said to Ron. 

"See you." he responded.


	6. Chapter 6

Me, Alphard, Ron, Harry and Hermione are to going Hagrid's Hut to go for Buckbeak. As we were outside, there was this creepy guy with crows surrounding him sharpening some huge arse weapon. Hermione seems to be glaring at him and I have no idea who he is but I just kept walking. 

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak. It's just too horrible." 

"It just got worse." 

"What did I say? Father said I can keep Buckbeak's head. I'll donate it to the Gryffindor's room." Hermione looked really angry and so she walked up to where Malfoy and his goons were hiding. 

"This is going to be rich." Who could possibly like watching a poor creature get killed? 

"Looks who's here." They finally noticed us coming their way. 

"Come to see the show?" Malfoy said enthusiastically. 

"You! You foul loathsome, evil little cockroach." Hermione screamed and placed her wand at his neck. Draco looked so scared I would laugh right now but it wouldn't appropriate at the moment. 

"Hermione, no! He's not worth it." Ron said. Never have I thought Ron would say that. There was a silence. Hermione lowered her wand. Draco looked relieved but he laughed and Hermione punched him square in the face while Draco's friends held him for support. 

"Malfoy, are you okay?" 

"Let's go. Quick!" 

"Not a word to anyone. understood?" They ran and they were gone. 

"That felt good." 

"Not good, brilliant." We all smiled. As always Malfoy was a coward. We walked down the steps from the hill to Hagrid's hut. We pass some dead animals that are on a stick outside of his Hut and I watch Buckbeak near the pumpkins. I felt so bad for him. 

"Celestia, what's wrong?" Harry said and everyone starts looking at me concernedly. 

"I just feel so bad for B-buckbeak." 

"Don't worry, we'll find a way for him to get out of this." Harry hugs me. My heart was racing so fast. Jeez, I feel like some lovesick girl. 

"Come on, let's go inside." We go inside of Hagrid's hut and start talking about things regarding Buckbeak. 

"Look at him. Loves the smell of trees when the wind blows through them." Hagrid said gazing at the window looking at Buckbeak. 

"Why don't we just set him free?" Harry asked. 

"They'd know it was me, and then Dumbledore would get into trouble. He's coming down, Dumbledore says he wants to be with me when they...when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore. A great man," Poor Hagrid, he seems devastated. 

Hermione stood up and declared "We'll stay with you too." 

"You'll do no such thing! Think I want you seeing stuff like that? No. You just drink your tea and be off. Oh. Before you do, Ron.." 

Alphard sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "Isn't there we can do, Hagrid?" 

"I'm sorry Sirius but there is nothing you guys can do about it." Hagrid sighed. 

"Sirius?" Alphard looked baffled. 

"Sorry you just look a lot like him back them..." 

"Oh..." an awkward silence filled the room. Hermione was looking at us suspiciously yikes she's onto to us. 

"Anyway..." 

Hagrid went over to his counter and lifted something from a box and turned around. Oh, it's Scabbers. I guess Hermione's cat didn't kill him. 

Ron's eyes lit up and took Scabbers into his arms "Scabbers, you're alive!" 

"Keep a closer eye on your pet. I think you owe someone an apology." I smirk and watch Hermione approach Ron. 

"Ron." 

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know." 

"I meant me." Hermione exclaimed all of a sudden a jar broke. 

"Blimey, what was that?" Something hit the back of Harry's neck. 

"Hagrid!" Harry and Hagrid look out the window. 

"Oh crikey. It's late it's nearly dark. You shouldn't be here. Someone sees you outside this time of night, you'll be in trouble. Particularly you, Harry. With you in a moment." Hagrid got some rag and covered his weird creature thing. 

"Quick. Quick." I literally ran out but Harry said something to Hagrid before leaving. Hermione looked out the back door just to make sure the coast is clear. Clearly, it's not since Dumbledore, the minister and the guy that we saw earlier was at the front door. 

Once we them making their way inside, we ran. We ran and hid behind the were eavesdropping on their conversation. Suddenly, I heard a rustling noise coming from the forest I turn around and I think Hermione heard it as well. 

"What?" Harry looked at both of us sceptically. 

"I thought I heard something...never mind." They all look bewildered. 

"Let's go." Ron suggested and we all ran. As we were running, Buckbeak let out a sound. It was too hard to leave him there but I kept running. We ran on top of the hill. We saw they were getting ready to kill Buckbeak. 

I couldn't take it. I was crying silently and Hermione was too. I saw the executioner lift up his blade high and slammed it. Crows started screeching and I couldn't watch any more. Hermione was crying on Ron's shoulder while I was crying on Harry's. Alphard just seemed like the third wheel of all the crying. 

Ron let out a cry of pain and I saw his knuckles were bleeding "He bit me. Scabbers." I grabbed his wrist and aimed my wand at his knuckles "_Episkey." _he released his wrist from my grip and kept looking around for Scabbers, I presume. 

"Ron. Ron!" Hermione cried out but Ron kept running. Then, Harry called him but he still continued to run after Scabbers. 

"Scabbers, come back!" Ron said. 

"Wait!" Harry yelled and we went running after him. He heading towards the direction of the Whomping Willow. 

"Harry, Celestia you do realize what tree this is?" 

"The Whomping Willow." I murmur. 

"No, Ron!" Harry yelled. Ron looked at us and yelled as well "Al, Celeste, Harry, Hermione run!" he pointed a finger at something. We turn around and see that dog that me and Alphie encountered earlier. 

"Oh it's just Padfoot." I said. 

"Padfoot?" Harry questioned. 

"Yeah me and Alphie saw him earlier when you were talking with Uncle Moony-" 

"IT'S THE GRIM!" Ron yelled. Huh? It started to charge towards us and barked. What in the world? We ducked and it seemed to be towards Ron. It grabbed onto his leg and started dragging him inside the whomping willow. 

"Harry!" Ron started pleading and he looked like he was crying. 

"Ron no!" 

"Ron! Ron!" 

"Help!" Harry tried to grab his hand but it was too late. He went inside. 

"RON RON RON!" Suddenly, the tree branch whipped us back. I could hear Ron screaming. 

"Celestia, Alphard go get Professor Lupin." Harry shouted. 

"But what about you guys?" I yelled. 

"We'll be fine just go!" 

"But!" 

"GO!" Me and Alphard ran as fast as we could back to the school. We got strange looks from the prefects who were about to catch us but we managed to outrun them. 

We ran through corridors and looked around for Uncle Moony's office. We found it and went in but we didn't see him anywhere except some parchment. 

"This is just some blank piece of parchment, Celeste." Alphard said. I kept racking through my brain remembering Uncle Moony staying something about this hidden map he had. I pointed my wand at and said "_I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." _It started glowing and Alphard eyes widened. 

"It's the Marauder's Map! Moony told us about this!" 

"Look Alphard! Uncle Moony, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew are all at the Whomping Willow or should I say the Shrieking Shack. Oh and Ron's there so is Hermione and Harry." I pointed. Wait, why is Peter Pettigrew there? 

I saw Alphard grimace "and Snivellus." he spat out. This can't be good.


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! THIS THING WON'T LET ME GO! IT'S LIKE FLYING AN OUT OF CONTROL BROOM!" I'm sure you can all tell that I'm being spun around like some rag doll with the whomping willow when we tried to approach it unfortunately for me the tree grabbed me. 

"JUST USE YOUR WANDLESS MAGIC!" Alphard shouted back. Great, I recently discovered I had wandless magic abilities back in Durmstrang during Dark Arts class. I use it for little things like levitating something or conjuring up some of the elements but normally when it's something big like this it uses a lot of magical energy. 

I felt a surge of power coursing through me and next thing I know I'm next to Alphard underneath the whomping willow. 

"You did it!" he said gleefully. I tried to stand up but it was a bit to hard so I just leaned on Alphard for support. 

"I DID MY WAITING!" Me and Alphard looked at each other strangely. 

"Well... that truly sounded like one mad man." Alphard commented. I hit him upside the head and growled. 

"Hey what was that for?" he pouted and rubbed his head. 

"Sirius Black is going to kill Harry don't you get it? That's why he said _I did my waiting._" I shoot him a look of annoyance. 

"Oh well than let's go." we ran up the stairs and heard something else "12 YEARS OF IT!" Yikes, I didn't think he'd wait that long to kill Harry. I frowned and opened up the map. That's strange, Snivellus is still here but why? Unless... 

"Alphie, Snivellus' has Harry's invisibility cloak on. He's near the doors maybe we should ambush him." I whispered. I know it sounded crazy to ambush someone and a teacher no less but this was serious. 

"Fine, let's do it." he whispered back. Figured he'd say that I bet his pretty excited about this too. 

"IN AZKABAN!" Now I feel kind of bad for him. He sounded so broken. I heard Harry say something about betraying his parents and Uncle Moony said it wasn't Sirius and then Sirius said it was Peter Pettigrew. 

My blood ran cold. No wonder Pettigrew must be in the room wait I remember Uncle Moony telling me and Al that he and his friends were all animagus. Sirius was a dog, James was a stag and Peter was a rat. Scabbers... 

He was hiding among the Weasleys all this time. If it wasn't for him then we would've grew up with a father. Alphard looked beyond livid he looked emotionless his fists clenching at the side. 

"IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM, CELESTE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" That's my mother's name mine was a lot like her's except it's Celestia. 

"AND HE'S IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW! COME OUT COME OUT PETER!" we saw Snivellus running towards them. So much for ambushing him. 

"_Expelliarmus" _and Sirius' wand shoot out of his hand. Everyone was looking him in shock and appalled. 

"Ah, Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped to be the one to catch you." he said still standing there. Over my dead body! I appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him. Everyone's attention was drawn to us with their mouth agape. 

I raised my wand and said "_Levicorpus" _which lifted him from the ground and levitated him up the air. As I was doing the spell, there was a flashback showing a boy with long black hair being lifted by the same spell by some other boy with glasses who looked awfully like Harry. 

I was clutching my head with a pained expression ad I turn around to see Remus looking like he was about to burst "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" he roared. 

"Relax Moony, we were looking for you and we found the map and we just so happened to see Snivellus there so why not?" I swear Alphard is so dumb yet so brave sometimes. Snape seemed really _hate_ the nickname and he fell to the floor after my spell. 

Harry grabbed Hermione's wand and aimed it at Snape's wand "_Expelliarmus!"_ which sent flying back onto the bed. 

"Harry, Celeste what did you just do?" Ron exclaimed. 

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione looked in disbelief. Harry then pointed his wand at Sirius "Tell me about Peter." 

"He went to our school. We thought he was our friend." Moony persisted. 

"No Pettigrew's dead! You killed him!" Harry denied it and pointed it at Sirius. 

"I thought so too, until you mentioned Pettigrew on the map!" 

"The map was lying, then!" 

"The map never lies! Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!" Sirius spoken pointing at Scabbers. 

I opened up the map to see Pettigrew is rather close to Ron "Hmm it's true." I said. They were all looking at me. Sirius was staring at me intensely. 

"See even Celestia says so! It's on the map." Uncle Moony said. Sirius' eyes widened and looked at me. I looked away not wanting to cause any tension. 

"Celeste is lying too! You have her under control! YOU BRAINWASHED HER!" Harry yelled. I raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst. 

"Their both mental! It's not me!" Ron yelled. 

"Not you! Your rat!" Sirius spat. 

"Scabbers been in my family for..." 

"Twelve years? Curiously long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe isn't he?" 

"So what?" 

"All they could find of Pettigrew is a..." Harry started. 

"Finger! Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead and then he transformed into a rat." Sirius screamed. 

"Show me!" Harry said and Sirius looked at him and looked back at the rat and kept grabbing it but Ron wasn't letting go. 

"Give it to him, Ron." Harry said. 

"What are you trying to do to him? Scabbers! Leave him alone! Get off him! What are you doing?" Ron cried when they finally took him and Hermione was holding him back. They him set on the piano but he kept moving back. 

The rat jumped off the piano and started scurrying until Sirius finally aimed at him and he changed into a person. 

Peter got stuck in the hole so Moony and Sirius had to pull him out. To reveal a really dirty, fat, ugly looking man like rat thing. I'm not even sure what he was. He got that fake innocence face on and said "Remus? Sirius. My old friends!" as if he was going to go hug them but he tried to leave but Moony and Sirius pulled him back from doing so. 

Peter looked around and saw Harry and me "Harry look at you! You look so much like your father!" he was approaching and had the weird rapist killer look on is face. 

"Like James. We were the best friends..." 

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM!" Sirius grimaced at him before charging at him. Peter looked at me and did the same thing he did to Harry. 

"Celestia, you look so much like your mother. You have her beautiful rich blue eyes..." Sirius looked more enraged if that was even possible. 

"Alphard unfortunately your too much like your father but your like Regulus too." Peter said and Alphard made a face. 

"Uhh..." Alphard was being typical Alphard. Dumbstruck. Until Sirius kept chasing Peter around the room. 

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT CELESTE! YOU KILLED HER!" 

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort didn't you?" Uncle Moony said raising his wand at Peter. 

"I-I didn't mean to. The Dark Lord. You have no idea the weapons he possess." Pettigrew full out admitted it. 

"Ask yourself Sirius! What would you have done?" 

"DIED! RATHER THAN BETRAY MY FRIENDS!" Peter ran for the door until Harry and I both blocked the entrance so he couldn't pass. Peter placed his hands on my shoulders "Celestia please. Your mother would've helped me." I looked up at him and glared coldly. 

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT! WHY WOULD SHE HELP YOU HUH? YOU BETRAYED HER! YOU KILLED HER! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY WERE ORPHANED!" I screeched which sounded a lot like my Grandmother's screeching. Sirius stared at me in astonishment. 

Remus and Sirius both grabbed him and pointed their wands at him "Should have realized if Voldemort didn't kill you we would. Together !" Sirius said. 

"NO!" Harry shouted. 

"Harry, this man..." Remus started. 

"I know what he is but we'll take him to the castle." Harry said. 

"Bless you boy bless you." Peter got down on his knees and started crawling towards him. 

"After that dementors can have you-" 

"NO!" Alphard barked. Wow that's the first thing he said for a while. Everyone looked at him bewildered. 

"THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCE! MOONY DIDN'T YOU REALIZE IT'S A FULL MOON TONIGHT?" Everyone paled at remembering the fact that Remus is a werewolf. 

"Merlin you're right Alphard!" Moony looked shocked. 

Alphard crossed his arms and smirked a black-like smirk "I'm always right."


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't think of moving Pettigrew or I'll hex you into oblivion." I dangerously point my wand at Peter while glaring at him and he squeaked in response. I just rolled my eyes in annoyance. 

I'm, unfortunately watching Pettigrew while Sirius and Uncle Moony left because of his furry little problem so now I'm here with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Alphie and an unconscious Snape while we're making sure Peter doesn't escape. 

"We're back." I turn to see Sirius and Uncle Moony looking all rugged probably because they haven't done this since well for a while. Sirius seemed to be staring at me and Alphard intensely it's making me quite nervous. 

"Good morning you two. I reckon you're fine, yeah?" I asked raising an eyebrow looking at them with concern. Uncle Moony smiled slightly and nodded. Sirius looked somewhat normal now though his appearance is still the same. 

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I sat down gracefully and crossed my legs and held my head high. 

"Celestia, I'm not sure if I noticed before well until now you just seem to do things so elegantly why is that?" I heard Harry ask. While everyone looks at me in interest seeing that he had a point. 

"Err well I'm not trying to be elegant. It's just something my Grandmother Walburga told me about having etiquette and to carry myself with dignity. She taught me and Alphard everything from etiquette to languages. It wasn't all that bad but she does have a slight shrieking problem that I have picked up from her." Everyone nodded in understanding except for Sirius. 

Sirius just looked completely aghast. Alphard rubbed the back of neck awkwardly "It's not like I listen to everything that old hag says." I punch Alphard's shoulder at his comment. 

"Don't be rude Alphard you know very well that she tried her best to raise seeing that we had no one else other than Uncle Moony." Alphard snorted. I huffed and crossed my arms. Remus laughed and everyone looked at him in question. 

"What's so funny, Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked with a confused expression on her face. 

"Oh sorry. It's just those two remind so much like their parents." Me and Alphard stiffened. I could feel Sirius' eye burning through me. 

I coughed to get their attention and I was blushing slightly much to everyone's amusement "We better get a move on. Now that we have that furry little problem of yours out of the way we should get going." I clapped my hands "get a move on and help Ron up! We'll just leave Snivellus unconscious in that bed" 

"Yes, Grandmother Walburga." Alphard said mockingly and everyone chuckled in amusement. Sirius shifted awkwardly over to Ron and held him over one shoulder while Alphard got the other and Harry helped Moony. We all left leaving Snape; walking the stairs going back to where came from before. 

"Sorry about the bite. I reckon that twinges a bit." Sirius said sounding more normal than before when he was yelling like a mad man. 

"A bit? A bit? You almost tore me leg off!" Ron cried hysterically. Alphard snorted "No need to be such a drama queen about it." 

"You would if you were in my situation." Ron retorted looking over at Alphard on his other side. 

"I was going for the rat. Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. More than once, James suggested that I make the change permanent. The tail I can leave with but the fleas , they're murder." Sirius or dad reasoned. I laughed at the statement and Sirius looked at me with happiness in his eyes. 

I looked away much to his disappointment. Does he know? Oh who am I kidding he must know that me and Alphard are his children if he doesn't then well I don't even know what I would do. We made it out of the shrieking shack and I turn to see the sun rising. 

Sirius let's Ron down and Alphard down. Sirius starts wandering off looking up at something I didn't bother staring. 

"You better go." I hear Ron telling Harry. 

"No, I'll stay." Harry said. 

"No, I'll stay." Hermione said to Harry and started jerking her head towards Sirius who gazing up at this view. 

"You okay?" 

"I'm fine, go." Harry gets up and leaves. I sigh and turn my attention towards Ron. 

"Are you okay, Ron?" I asked with a frown. 

"They might chop my leg." he said and I roll my eyes. 

"I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will fix it in a heartbeat." Hermione said. She looks and frowns when she notices me staring at Harry and Sirius. 

"Celestia, I know your from the Ancient House of Black." My head shot up and I looked at her with my eyes wide. 

"I knew from the moment when Hagrid called Alphard 'Sirius'." I knew it. I guess that's why she was staring at Alphard intently. 

I laughed nervously "You're right Hermione. You know, I always knew your were the brightest witch of your age." I grinned and she blushed. 

Ron looked at us with his mouth agape" S-so l-let me get this straight, you and y-your brother is part of the ancient house of Black." he said pointing at me and my brother who's just lying on the grass while talking to Uncle Moony. 

"Yeah." 

"I can't BELIEVE YOU! You lied to us." he spat. 

"I'm sorry but I couldn't tell anyone." I said hoarsely clenching my fists at the side. 

"And why not?" 

"I couldn't tell everyone they were related to some _murderer." _I snapped and I sighed. 

"I'm sorry for yelling. That quite improper of me." I said looking down. 

"Fine, you're forgiven." 

"Wait what?" 

"Don't make me repeat again." I smirk. 

"You know, you look a lot like your brother when you smirk." Hermione laughs. I turn and see Peter holding onto Ron and and he said "Turn me into a flobberworm. Anything but the dementors!" I see Sirius and Harry turn around to see what's again. 

"Ron! Haven't I been a good pet? You won't let them give me to the d-d-dementors, will you? I was your rat! Sweet, clever girl! Surely you won't." 

"THAT'S ENOUGH PETTIGREW!" I barked at him. He whimpers away and Remus grabs him. Harry and Sirius turn back away to talk more. I felt jealousy surging through me. 

"That's it, Moony! I'm taking this traitor to the castle _right now." _ with the flick on my wrist Pettigrew was now placed in a full body bind and levitated in the air. 

"To the castle!"

* * *

><p>"So what you're telling me is that Sirius Black is actually innocent and Peter Pettigrew here is the real culprit?" <p>

"Correct, sir." At the moment, I'm being questioned by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He came here immediately once he got wind of the news that Sirius Black was in Hogwarts and that he is actually innocent. 

"I see this will give me a bad reputation but I will do it nonetheless." he ushered his guards to take Peter away who was whimpering. 

"Thank you Minister." I nodded curtly. 

"It's no problem, Lady Black though I give my condolences to Mr Sirius Black for staying in Azkaban for 12 years." 

" I will and good day, Mr Fudge." everyone was still behind and looking at me in awe. 

"What is it?" I demanded. 

"I didn't know you were that good with adults. You seemed so professional." 

"Eh" I turn my attention to Sirius probably the first time I ever looked him in the eye "Mr Black?" I drawled. He looked at me in shock before responding. 

"Yes?" 

"As you probably know, you' re a free man so you are to do as you please in fact I'm sure you and Harry can live together now." I gave him a slight smile and I saw Harry smiling widely. I turn around and leave quickly before they could say anything.


	9. Chapter 9

"Slytherin has won the house cup again" Dumbledore announces cue the booing "but thanks to Harry James Potter and Celestia Violetta Black because they caught the real culprit from a case that happened 12 years ago. Sirius Black is now a free and an innocent man and since Harry's from Gryffindor. Gryffindor wins the house cup!" Everyone applauded and jumped out of their seats and started parading about. 

"Now have a good summer everyone!" Everyone gets up and leaves. I saw Hermione coming towards and I smile. She smiles and says "I'm going to miss you Celeste." 

"Aww I'll miss you you too Mione. You should come over sometime well after I give our gloomy mansion a makeover. Everything looks absolutely horrid over there." she laughs. 

"Yeah I'll come over just owl me any time." 

"CELESTE GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE!" I hear Alphard calling me. 

"Haha that's my cue. See ya Hermione." I hug her and leave. I went over to Alphard and see him grinning widely. I punch him on the shoulder with an angry look on my face. 

"You idiot! You shouldn't have yelled so loudly. I was having a conservation with Hermione ya know." 

"Chill Celeste. Oh look it's Harry." I turn around so quickly and I hear Alphard chuckle behind me. 

"Hey Celeste, you look very adult like today." I realized I did look rather professional today for no reason. I had my hair up in a bun and some makeup on and my blue eyes looked more prominent (Picture at the side for Online Wattpad and Quotev readers). 

"Yeah. Draco wanted to introduce his parents to us though I have no idea why." I thinking about it and I see Harry looked quite peeved but immediately changed his expression when he noticed I was staring at him. 

"So... are you waiting for Sirius?" I change the subject before things get more awkward. 

"Oh yeah. I can't wait! Now I don't have to live with the Dursleys thanks to you and Alphard." I was surprised but Alphard just smirked. 

"No problem, mate." Alphard gave him a 'manly' hug. I just snorted at the display. 

"You're welcome Harry though I don't think I did much to help." 

"Are you kidding? If it weren't for you, Pettigrew would've escaped and I would still be living with the Dursleys." he grinned. He looked so cute doing that. _Verdammt_, I need to get these thoughts out of my head. 

"Oh look Harry, it's Sirius". I said and see that Sirius looks much better than before. He was wearing expensive looking dress robes and his face looks much more cleaner not to mention his teeth aren't yellow like last time. 

"Sirius!" I see Harry give him a good old bear hug. I smile at the scene but can't help but feel jealous. I see Sirius look at me and approach me. 

"Celeste, is that you?" Is he talking about his old wife or something I knew I shouldn't have put on makeup and looked all elegant today. 

"Umm my name is Celestia but some people call me Celeste." I answered awkwardly. 

"Oh...who's your mother?" 

"Celeste Adelaide Schlieffen." The man looked as a pale as a ghost and he was looking at me carefully. 

"Is he your brother?" he said pointing at Alphard. 

"Yes, we're twins." 

"Who's your father?" Scheiße, not sure how to answer that. I looked at Alphard pleadingly. He coughed "Well, I believe his name was Sirius Orion Black. I'm not sure." I just gaped at his bluntness and just give a 'what?' expression. 

"Well we should get going. I think Draco wanted to introduce his parents to us. See ya, Potter." I quickly hugged him and hugged Sirius awkwardly and left. I walked to where Draco was and I can see his still waiting for his parents. 

"So Malfoy" startling him might I add "Why do you want to introduce us to your parents?" Alphard said crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at him. 

"I know you two are from the Ancient House of Black." great, I swear I bet the whole school knows now. 

"How'd you know?" 

"Well, from your appearance. You guys look very similar to your ancestors." I nod. I see a couple walking over to us. A tall man with long platinum blonde hair who looked exactly like Draco and a women with blonde hair as well she looks like a Rosier but her eyes are grey like most Blacks. 

"Draco." The man said. 

"Father, Mother." Draco replies and bows. I see the women look at us and her eyes widened in shock. I look at Alphard strangely and look down and I see him wearing the Black family crest ring that Grandmother Walburga told him to wear. Smart move Alphie smart move. 

"Are you going to introduce us to your friends, Draco?" Shouldn't you introduce yourself first, prick? 

"Lucius, we should introduce ourselves first." Hold up! Did she just say Luscious or am I just hearing things? I hear Luscious sigh. 

"My name is Lucius Malfoy." oh so it's not Luscious. "This is my wife, Narcissa Malfoy." she smiles at us. Well, she seems nicer than her husband. 

Alphard clears his throat and held his chin high "My name is Alphard Regulus Black." both of Draco's parents looked shocked but Lucius seems to hide it but I can tell he's shocked as well. 

"and this is my twin sister, Celestia Violetta Black." I kept my face impassive and nodded at them. 

"Oh my, you look a lot like my Uncle Orion and you have the elegance of Aunt Walburga." I turn to see Narcissa exclaim. 

"Yes I see you have noticed the resemblance. There are our grandparents, we take great pride in our family." I didn't want to say anything out of line in front of them but it's true I take pride in being a Black but I don't agree on harassing muggleborns. 

"How come we never noticed you before 2 years ago?" Mr. Malfoy asks. 

"Ah yes. We were out of the country so we attended a different school in Germany." I see them nod and I see Narcissa had this questioning look on her face. 

"Where is your mother?" she asked. 

"She's dead." Awkward silence. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." 

"It's quite alright." I dismissed it not wanting to talk about it any further. 

"So where do you live?" 

"12 Grimmauld Place." I see Lucius narrowing his eyes. Death Eaters had some trouble looking for our house. I had to put up a bunch of barriers so they can't get in and plus they don't know how to get in anyway. 

"I hate to interrupt but we better be leaving now, Celestia. It was nice talking to you Mr and Mrs Mafloy. Good day." Alphard said and I nodded curtly and followed. 

"Merlin, it was so hard being so formal around them . I felt so stiff and rigid." I mumble. 

"Ah ah ah, no mumbling Celestia it's not ladylike." I hear Alphard imitating Grandmother Walburga. 

"Oh shut up." 

"Ah ah-" I punch his shoulder and he stopped.

* * *

><p>We walk inside our house and see Kreacher "Welcome back Lord and Lady Black." <p>

"Hello Kreacher." We greeted him in unison. 

"Ahh my darling grandchildren." I hear my grandmother from her portrait. "Good morning, Grandmother Walburga." 

"As to you too my children. Now, did you meet anyone important at school?" I was thinking of some of the purebloods from Slytherin. 

"Well, there was a Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Carrows, Bulstrode, Flint, Higgs, Pucey and Bletchley. We also met Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy today at the train station." 

"Ah wonderful anything else?" 

"Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and is declared a free man." I quickly put in my earplugs before she starts shrieking. I make my way upstairs and Alphard follows me. 

"Alphie, this place needs a makeover. Everything is so dark and gloomy." 

"I agree with you but how?" 

"Well Al, I'm glad you asked because..." I pull out something from my bag "I have the designs for everything right here" I grin widely and Alphard jaws drops. 

"This is amazing but how long have you been planning this?" he asked. 

"Oh for a while. Now, we have some redecorating to do!"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Picture of the newly renovated 12 Grimmauld Picture on the side for Online Wattpad and Quotev readers. I can't show pictures on Mobile Wattpad or Fanfiction. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

><p>"I think it turned out amazing." Alphard said admiring everything. Suddenly, some flooed in. I turn to see...Sirius Black. <p>

"Oh hello Father." he looks at us. Sirius looked surprised seeing us there in his old house. I watch as Sirius look at us and said "So you two really are my children, aren't you?" 

"OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, OF COURSE THEY ARE! ARE YOU THAT DENSE OR SOMETHING?" I hear a loud overambitious voice say. 

"Now now Grandfather Phineas, this is my son we're talking about." I hear calm soothing voice said. We turn around to the newly made wall with all the portraits of our family. 

"Honestly, why am I even here?" 

"How did _two _children manage to do this?" 

"I think the place looks very nice." 

"By Salazar, their related to me that's why their so great!" 

"Oh Sirius, long time no see. You better have some heirs for us. ;) " 

"Are you stupid? Their standing right in front of you. -_-" 

"Harsh Dorea :'( " 

I smirk. My dad is shocked hmm I noticed he's been using that expression lately especially around us I guess we're full of surprises. 

"How did you guys manage to do all this?" 

"Magic." we said in unison and smirked. "So what do you think? Doesn't look like that horrible place you grew up in right?" 

"Well it certainly looks different but nonetheless it's much better except for the portraits do they have to be here?" 

I mockingly placed my hand over my heart "Why, of course they do. Their family and family stick together. Literally. I placed a permanent stick charm. Oh look it's Uncle Regulus." I changed the subject. 

"REGULUS?! MY BABY BOY! WE'RE HERE WITH US! BLAST THAT HORRID DARK LORD! I WANT NONE OF YOU GUYS JOINING HIM!" Grandmother Walburga screams. 

"Yes Grandmother." we said in unison. 

"Wow, I'd never though I lived to see the day mother telling us not to join the Dark Lord." Sirius chuckles. He turns to us and starts to look more serious (Pun intended ;)) "We need to talk and preferably somewhere away from these portraits." 

I sigh "Kreacher!" and I see Kreacher approach from the corner of my eye "Yes Lady Celestia?" 

"I want you to prepare some tea and crumpets for _Master_ Sirius here." I watch him nod and head off. I grabbed Sirius' arm and started dragging him to the drawing room. I made him sit on one of the couches and we sat opposite from him. 

"Talk." 

"Yeah talk." Alphard punching his hand as if he's trying to seem scary. 

"Al Al just stop. Leave the serious interrogations to me." I said giving him a menacing look and he backed off. I saw Kreacher come in with the tray of tea and crumpets and placed it on the table. I dismissed him and started pouring tea for everyone. 

I drank my tea elegantly of course and waited for Sirius to say something but to my surprise he started laughing. 

"What's so funny, Mr. Black?" I drawled. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just reminded me of your mother. She would get irritated with some of the things I did much like your reactions with...Alphard." 

"I see. Uncle Moony would tell us all the time but anyways what did you want to discuss with -" 

"VERDAMMT!" I hear Alphard cursing in German. I face palmed and Sirius just raised his eyebrows in confusion. 

"Alphard Regulus Black. What's appears to be the problem?" I said twitching my eyebrow in annoyance. 

"Sorry Celeste the tea just burned my finger." I sighed irritably and massaged my temples. I turn to Sirius and he asked "You guys speak German?" 

"Yes, we have been speaking for most of our life since we went to Durmstrang before Hogwarts and majority of the students there spoke German." 

"Isn't Durmstrang a boys only school?" I blushed in embarrassment "W-w-well y-yes b-but..." I kept stuttering and Sirius grinned widely which looked a lot like Alphard's grin. 

"You disguised yourself as a boy, didn't you?" 

"Y-Yes." Then, suddenly both Alphard _and _Sirius let out this bark like laugh and started laughing uncontrollably. 

"S-shut it you two! Dad, you said you needed to talk and from the looks of it it seemed important so spit it out!" my eyes widened when I realized I called him dad. 

"Well, since you called me dad. I might as well get to the point." I looked down in embarrassment "I just wanted to know why you didn't you tell me? That day when I was declared a free man why didn't you tell that you two were my children?" 

"We didn't want to burden you since you already have Harry as a godson and I assumed you didn't want to deal with more..." 

"Nonsense! Of course I love all of you equally and I would never think of you guys as a burden." 

"Really?" 

"Of course. What made you think that?" 

"ORION!" 

"What...?" 

"Sorry it's our owl. He just came out of nowhere." Alphard said awkwardly. Orion landed on my shoulder and gave me a letter. It was from Hermione. I opened the letter and it said that she'll be able to visit today and asked if that was okay. 

I quickly summoned a quill, parchment and some ink. I quickly wrote a reply and gave it back to Orion to deliver. Alphard spoke up "What was that?" 

"Sorry, Hermione just sent me a letter saying she'll be able to come over today." he nods curtly. 

"So anyway I wanted to ask if you and Harry wanted to live here? Well, I mean you can come over any time since it's your house. You don't you even have to tell us oh forget us just -" 

"Relax Celeste." Sirius stiffened slightly saying that name "Of course me and Harry would love to live here with you guys since it looks much better than before." 

"Yay family hug!" Alphard shouts gleefully grabbing Dad's head and our heads together. 

"Merlin, you're so annoying Alphie." I grumble while blushing while my dad and brother just grins at me. Our family is so messed up.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I changed Celestia's and Alphard's house to Slytherin because I feel like I wanted a change.

* * *

><p><span><em>Few days later...<em>

"CELESTIA VIOLETTA BLACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I hear my dad yell as I was putting in the final ingredient for my potion.

"Merlin, dad! You don't have to yell, I'm making some potions." I sigh mixing the potion and writing things done in my personal potion journal.

"Alright alright calm down" I glare at him "You're the one who needs to calm down. Yelling at me when I'm simply creating a top secret potion." I hiss.

"Top secret potion?" I see him raise his eyebrows while sitting down next to me looking at my work. "Those are some interesting potions you got there. Never seen bluish purple pinkish potions. I seen your mother do this kind of thing but she never told me what she was doing."

"I'll have you know that this one is a cure for dragon pox and the other ones are for animagus." I said nonchalantly while my dad's jaw just dropped. One minute, I writing something the next my dad is hugging the life out me.

"D-Dad you can let gwo of mwe now." I manage while his cheek was on my cheek.

"I can't believe my daughter created a cure for dragon pox. I'm so proud." wiping a fake tear "What lead you to make the cure for dragon pox?"

"Well you know, a lot of our family members died early because of it." I shrugged.

"Come on. Let's go eat breakfast everyone's waiting." I leave after placing a spell making sure no one get's in and I make my downstairs to the dining room that has also been newly constructed. I see Harry, Alphard, Hermione, Ron, Uncle Moony and Dad sitting there talking about stuff.

"Hey Celeste, you finished with that cure?" Alphard asks.

"Yup." I grin widely.

"Cure for what?"

"Dragon Pox." I said sitting down next to Dad.

Everyone's mouth was agape but I was eating calmly. "Why did you manage to do that?" I heard Ron say.

"Well, my mother was working on it before she passed away. So I started looking over her work and there were a few things missing so I naturally got those things and bam I created a cure for Dragon Pox."

I notice Orion swoop in with the Daily Prophet and drops it in Dad's lap. He naturally picks it up and reads it until he's eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" Moony asks. Dad shows him the paper and he immediately turns pale.

"What happened?"

"It's Peter. He escaped." There was a silence suddenly Alphard got up and left the table. I narrowed my eyes at him while he was leaving.

"Where's he going?" Harry asked.

"Ministry of Magic most likely." I drawled while everyone raised their eyebrows as to why a 13 year old boy is going to the Ministry of Magic.

"Why would he go there?"

"Probably because of Pettigrew."

"How are you not phased by this at all?" Dad questioned crossing his arms.

"He always at the Ministry but after you came to live with us he wouldn't go as much. Most people know him as 'Lord Black' and there's always people from those pureblood families wanting him to accept their marriage proposals for their daughters."

"So what you're saying is that he is part of the Council as _Lord Black?_"

"That's correct." Before he could say anything else, Alphard came strutting into the room with a stony expression. His hair was slicked back and was wearing rather elegant looking dress robes and carrying his cane while also sporting the Black Family ring on his finger.

Sirius' P.O.V

Just staring at my own son looking exactly like my father absolutely terrifies me. He looks like the perfect Black heir which was the last thing I wanted for if I had children. Reminds me of the time when Regulus would always be the perfect son for the family.

Suddenly a feminine voice shrieked that sounded awfully familiar "ALPHARD REGULUS BLACK ! WHY DO YOU LOOK SO CONSERVATIVE? IT'S SCARING ME!"

"Calm down Mum, you're overreacting. This is strictly business" What?!

"My baby boy is growing up to fast." I walked over to where ever Alphard was and saw him talking to a portrait of Celeste. I was speechless and I saw my daughter walk in gracefully also wearing elegant dress robes.

Celestia's P.O.V

I walk down to see Alphard talking to my mother through the portrait and Father came dashing in. "Oh Father, you noticed mum has a portrait also."

"Oh Sirius is here." I heard my mum mutter.


	12. Celestia Violetta Black

Full name: Celestia Violetta Black

Personality: Sneaky, Cunning, Brave, Mature, Loyal, Playful (rare), Kind, Sarcastic, Prideful, Violent, has quite a temper sometimes and sometimes scary.

Age: 13 years old

Birthday: October 13th

Blood Status: Pureblood

House: Slytherin

Friends: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott.

Enemies: Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson and Voldemort?

Hair colour: Long dark brown hair

Eye colour: Blue eyes

Wand: 13½, Blackthorn, Phoenix feather

Patronus: Unicorn

Family: Sirius Black - Father

Celeste Schlieffen - Mother

Walburga Black - Grandmother

Orion Black - Grandfather

Regulus Black - Uncle

Bellatrix Lestrange - Aunt

Andromeda Tonks - Aunt

Narcissa Malfoy - Aunt

Lucius Black - Uncle

Draco Malfoy - Cousin


	13. Alphard Regulus Black

Full name: Alphard Regulus Black (For those of you who can see the picture ignore the girlish looking grey eyes imagine them as slightly more masculine looking eyes) 

Personality: Brave, Outspoken, Unmature, Mature (sometimes), serious (once again, rarely), Humorous, Flirty, Cheeky, has a temper as well sometimes, rebellious, cunning, sneaky, nice, Playful and Loud. 

Age: 13 years old 

Birthday: October 13th 

Blood Status: Pureblood 

House: Slytherin 

Friends: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott. 

Enemies: Voldemort 

Hair colour: Black hair 

Eye colour: Grey eyes 

Wand: 17", yew, Thestral hair 

Patronus: Greyhound 

Family: Sirius Black - Father

Celeste Schlieffen - Mother

Celestia Black - Twin sister

Walburga Black - Grandmother

Orion Black - Grandfather

Regulus Black - Uncle

Bellatrix Lestrange - Aunt

Andromeda Tonks - Aunt

Narcissa Malfoy - Aunt

Lucius Black - Uncle

Draco Malfoy - Cousin


	14. Chapter 12

Dear Celestia and Alphard

Hello. I'm not sure if you two remember me but I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mum. I met you two at King's Cross station when all the other students were departing for their summer. I was hoping if you can over to Malfoy Manor today for some tea. We have a lot to discuss, it'll just be you two, me and Draco. I'm awaiting your response.

Love, Narcissa Malfoy.

Well, I was expecting this to arrive, but I didn't think it would come this soon. I massaged my temples I know my father would never approve of us going to the Malfoy Manor but to be honest I have choice in the matter. 

Luckily for me, I thought of a perfect plan to allow me and Alphard to go and visit the Mafloy's. "DADDY!" I run down the stairs. My dad's head shots up from the Daily Prophet, he was reading. 

"Yes, love?" he smiles putting the paper onto the table. I sat down hugging his waist leaning my head onto his chest "Dad, can you do me a favour?" I smile innocently. He narrows his eyes at me "I'm not sure if I should be afraid or not but what is it?" 

I instantly grin "I was wondering if you would allow Alphie and me to gothethemalfoymanor." I said quickly. 

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that last part." I groaned "go the the Malfoy Manor...?" 

"WHAT?! NO SON NOR DAUGHTER OF MINE IS GOING TO SOME DARK PUREBLOODED FREAK'S HOUSE!" 

"But Dad..." 

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! NOT ANOTHER WORD ABOUT THE MALFOY'S ALRIGHT?" he points a finger at me. 

"Yes, Father..." I said formally but sadly remembering Grandmother Walburga telling us to use 'Mother' or 'Father' when addressing your parents. I walked away and headed towards where the portraits of our old ancestors are. 

As I got closer, I could hear some of them bickering about something. "What's going on here?" I asked calmly. 

"I think you should go to the Malfoy Manor without Sirius knowing." I raised my eyebrows at this. 

"That's outrageous. How do you expect me and Alphard to be able to leave without Father noticing?" I questioned. 

"Just tell him you're going to the Ministry or Diagon Alley and we'll cover up for you." I think it was Grandfather Orion who said this. Frankly, I'm quite surprised he even spoke at all. Normally, he's quiet like Uncle Regulus. I guess Dad got Grandmother's personality but of course if I told him that he'd be mortified. 

"Fine but I'm still thinking about what Father said. I heard that Lucius Malfoy is a death eater what if he makes _us _join? I would really like if the Black Family just stayed neutral in this whole war." 

"Of course not. After what happened to Regulus, we would never ask that of you. If Lucius Malfoy even so dares to finger on you two, he'll face the wrath of the Blacks." 

"Thanks Great Great Great Grandfather Phineas. I'm going to go tell Alphard about this." This whole plan is crazy - this seems like something Alphard would do when he doesn't get his way. I ran up the stairs and walked into Alphard's room. 

"Yo Alphard." I open his door to him reading some book. Wait - Alphard's _reading?!_

"Ever heard of knocking, Celestia?" I heard him mumble still reading the book. I blush in embarrassment. Why is he acting so not Alphard like? 

"Oh sorry 'bout that. Narcissa Malfoy wanted us to come over for tea today." his head shot up from his book. 

"So what? Are we going?" 

"Yes but we need to go while Dad's not noticing..." His face suddenly turned all happy "I knew you had a bit of rebelliousness in you. Oh, I'm so proud" he said while wiping a fake tear. I just roll my eyes at his theatrics. 

"Yeah whatever. Great Grandfather Phineas was the one who actually suggested that idea." 

"Oh... eh whatever. Kreacher!" my brother called out. Kreacher appeared with a 'pop'. 

"Yes Master Reg-Alphard?" Kreacher almost called him Regulus. I guess Alphard in a way in a way is like Regulus but a bit more Sirius. 

"Can you fetch some of the fanciest Black Family like robes you can find? Narcissa is making us come over for tea so I need to be well dressed." 

"Yes of course Master. Kreacher will go find dress robes for Master Alphard." Kreacher said and bowed and left with a pop. 

"Now that Kreacher is getting your robes. Go take a shower!" 

I was currently wearing a long sleeved pink dress that stopped at my mid thighs and I wore black tights that covered my feet. I had black heels and a pink bag on my shoulder (Picture at the side) and my hair was curled at the ends. I was wearing a family heirloom ring on my ring finger that most daughters of the Black Family wore. 

I was waiting for Alphard to come downstairs. Merlin, that boy takes longer than me. He says his hair needs to be 'perfect' or so he says. I look down at the time on my gold watch - when is he coming down? Dad could appear out of nowhere any minute now. 

"Why are you dressed up like that?" Speak of the devil. I could hear a slight irritation in his voice. 

"Hey Celeste, I'm ready to go. My hair wasn't cooperating very well." Are you freaking kidding me? _Now_, he shows up when Dad comes. 

"Celestia...are you going to Cissy's place?" Cissy? I almost chocked "I mean Narcissa's - bloody habits." I heard him grumble. 

"Yes..." I said quietly while Alphard was awkwardly standing there. "Why are you going?! I thought told you-" 

"MAYBE I WANT TO BE A REBEL AND SHE'S ALSO FAMILY DAD. WE CAN'T AVOID HERE FOREVER, IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE GOING TO BE DEATH EATERS OR ANYTHING. I SHALL HAVE ME AND ALPHARD OR ANY FOR MATTER TO GO AS LOW AS TO JOIN VOLDEMORT'S LITTLE COWARDICE GANG!" I screeched. There was a silence both Dad and Alphard were gaping at me. It was the first time in a while I protested about something. 

"Sweet Salazar, Celeste! That was you very first act of rebelliousness. Alphie is so proud of you." my brother hugging me and squishing me in the process. I looked over at my Dad awkwardly and noticed that his eyes softened. 

"Listen Dad, I'm sor-" 

"No, I'm sorry. It's just that I guess seeing that you grew up with a Mum partially made you like this. It's my fault for not being there for you guys." 

"It's okay Dad." I hugged his waist and leaned on his chest while caressed my hair and kissed my forehead "Why don't you come with us? Just to make sure nothing happens you know." 

"Fine but just this once." he sighed releasing me from the embrace. I grinned "Kreacher?" 

"Yes Mistress?" 

"Now, I know you dislike my father but just this once can you fit him into the robes to what the Head of the Black Family wears." 

"Hold on..." 

"No Dad since your coming you need to sharp and proper. I will not tolerate anything but that" I said flashing him a mischievous grin. My Dad groaned "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" He didn't really get his answer for we just shoved him into a room and let him get dressed. 

"Wow Dad, you sure clean up well." Alphard said. My Dad rolled his eyes "Gee thanks Al. I really don't want to be wearing this right. I haven't worn dress robes since I was in 6th year. I'm only doing this for your sister. She's quite persuasive than again she gets that from the Black side of the Family." 

"I know I am." I walked in gracefully carrying white roses and smirk at them. All of a sudden, Alphard gets down on one knee in front of Dad. 

"What the bloody hell are you doing Alphie?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I notice him taking of the ring that he has been wearing that only Heads of the Black House wear. Oh, I see what he's doing. 

Alphard holds up the ring high and takes Dad by his. Okay things has just got weirder - What am I witnessing? I stifle a laugh and Harry walks up behind me and raises a fine eyebrow and turns to be questionably. 

"Just watch" I smirk at him. "I, Alphard Regulus Black give Sirius Orion Black the Head of the Black ring. For he is now, Lord Black. ALL HAIL LORD SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" he added the last part jokingly. 

"Honestly Alphard, what is the meaning of this?" Dad sighed and fiddled with the ring on his finger. "What? It makes sense since you're a free man now - it only makes sense for you to have this ring." 

"Hem hem, We should really get going now." I interrupted and mocked Umbridge from the Ministry while tapping my feet. 

"Merlin Celestia, you know how I despise that woman. Such a vile creature." Never thought I'd hear those words come out of my brother's mouth. Well, he does hate Umbridge so I can see why the sudden character change. 

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Harry said. Oops, forgot he was still standing there. "Narcissa Malfoy wants me and Alphard to come over to her Manor and Dad disapproved but we decided to get ready anyway and then he ended going with us too." 

"Oh, I see." he looks down "You can invite Ron over since he's able to come over through our floo and so is Hermione. Invite them over so you don't lonely and I'll make sure Kreacher isn't mean to you guys." 

"Alright, have fun at Malfoy's house." he said awkwardly. "I most definitely won't." dad mutter. 

"Wait hold on, I need to go talk to Great Uncle Cygnus about this." I said and rushing over to where the portraits were calmly chattering among themselves. 

"Ah Celestia don't you look lovely, dear." 

"You have the Black Family beauty." 

"Is that the ring I see?" 

"Great Uncle Cygnus, I wanted to know anything you might know about Aunt Narcissa." I watch as Great Uncle Cygnus raise his eyebrow. 

"Ah well - Narcissa is quite a cold girl well woman now. Back than, she was quite the chatterbox but she might not approve of the fact that Sirius is going with you children but she's really protective about Family." 

"WHAT? THAT BLOOD TRAITOR OF A SON IS GOING?! WHY?! NO YOU LISTEN TO ME. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS HE GOING!" Grandmother Walburga shrieked. 

"I could hear you loud and clear, Mother." Dad said walking over to the portraits. 

"Merlin's beard, is that Sirius?" 

"Sirius, you sure clean up well." 

"I'm proud of you, Sirius. Very proud."

"Narcissa better respect you or else." 

"Oh, can it be Lord Sirius Orion Black? ;)" 

"Is that _the _ring I see?" 

"OH MY BABY BOY, YOU LOOK VERY CIVILIZED. NOW YOU CAN TAKE YOUR PLACE AS HEAD OF THE HOUSE!" As always Grandmother Walburga always has to be one who is the loudest. 

"Will you keep your voice down, woman? Some of us are trying to have a conversation here." Great Great Grandfather Arcturus grumbled. I smile and turn to my dad "Come on dad, we have to floo over at Aunt Narcissa's Manor." tugging his arm over to the fireplace. 

Me, Alphard and Dad all managed to squeeze into one fireplace. I breathed in deeply. This was going to be a first time stepping out of the house and into someone else's let alone another family member who I didn't even bother to visit for the last 13 years. 

I grabbed the floo powder and threw it down "MALFOY MANOR!"


	15. Chapter 13

As expected we arrived to see Draco Malfoy sitting there he didn't notice us.

Alphard took this as an advantage by taking my flowers he went over to Draco and gave him the flowers and spoke in a very posh accent "Oh thank you Mrs Malfoy for inviting us over. I hear today's your anniversary and give Luscious my regards." Draco immediately scowls when he realizes that Alphard was taking to him "Oh shut it, Black. My mum just left and how did you know it's my mum's and dad's wedding anniversary and my Father's name is Lucius not Luscious!"

"My father will hear about this." Ahh, the famous Draco Malfoy line.

"Same thing, Malfoy. Now be a dear and tell your darling mother that we have arrived" Al said smirking while Draco huffed and walked out the room. "Hah nice one, Alphie." I grinned and ruffled his hair. "Salazar Celeste, watch the hair." I rolled my eyes at him playfully while he quickly fixed it.

I looked at Dad and he looked awkward. "Now listen Dad, I know you labelled as a 'blood traitor' but you need to act normal."

He just grumbled "Why did I even agree to come here?"

"Now Lord Black, just play the Granduncle Cygnus factor and tell her that you care deeply about the family even if you don't." Oh second thought maybe he won't want to say that since his parents tortured him.

"Why should I? They bloody tortured me."

"I know I know but that was only Grandmother Walburga yeah? What about Grandfather Orion? I understand that he was a coward when it came to your mother but he really cared deeply about you and Uncle Reggie and don't start yelling at me telling how wrong I am because I had a personal conversation with his portrait although it was rather hard for me to get him to keep the conversation going since he is a man of few words but still and since your wearing very elegant dress robes Aunt Narcissa might not attack you."

"Fine..." Suddenly, Draco came in with a elf by is side who was carrying tea cups and some biscuits. Draco's eyes widened when he noticed Dad standing next to me "What's he doing here?" his eyes darkened. "He's our father and that's Lord Black to you, Malfoy."

I sneered at him and just than Narcissa walked in gracefully and froze when she saw Dad standing there. I looked at my Dad from the corner of eye, he looks quite confident. Honestly, Narcissa should have expected this I wrote to her telling that Dad was coming with us as well.

Everyone was silent even the house elf until Alphard broke "Aunt Narcissa, We're honoured to be here today. Thank you very much and might I say you look quite ravishing today. That reminds me, here's some flowers for you as you know today is your wedding anniversary is it not?" he flashed her charming smile and kissed her knuckles and she started blushing like a newly wedded bride.

"Oh yes thank you Alphard. The pleasure is mine really. Do take a seat, we have a lot to discuss." Narcissa was watching Dad like a hawk and he could feel her eyes on him but he didn't look at her. I spoke up"Aunt Narcissa, I know you're surprised to see Sirius Black here but he's our father." there was a silence.

"Are you serious?" Alphard let out this bark like laugh that most Blacks have and shook his head "I believe he's Sirius." Narcissa's eyes softened at the sight of Alphard. I guess she reminded him of her father - I really don't know.

Dad held up his hand "Children, why don't you talk with Malfoy over there? Me and Cissy need to talk _alone." _We both nodded and looked at them briefly and left the room to look for Draco.

* * *

><p>"S0 when is father coming home?" I ask Draco while eating a biscuit. He shrugs "He should be coming home any minute now and then we heard pop sound and turned around to see Mr Malfoy looking quite dishevelled. We raise an eyebrow at this and we looks at us wide eyed probably wasn't expecting to see us here.<p>

"Hello Father." Draco stood and I suppose we stood up as well not really wanting to. "What are you two doing here?" he sneered. Goodness, this man needs some manners - Granduncle Cygnus would be ashamed of him.

"Aunt Narcissa invited us over." I gritted my teeth and not wanting to yell at him because of his attitude. He scoffed and walked away. What a bloody git. Now that I think about I'm sure Aunt Narcissa and Dad is done having their 'talk'. I told Alphard and he nodded and we started walking back to where we were in the beginning.

We opened the door to see Lucius holding Dad by throat. Aunt Narcissa looked baffled unaware on how the whole thing happened. I was enraged first this man treats us with disdain and now he's grabbing our father by the throat. I march over there looking very angry - Aunt Narcissa saw my expression and her eyes widened.

Bloody hell, if only we could us our wands but we're under aged. I look at Alphard and he nods his head grimly. Alphard flicks his wrist and Lucius was sent flying straight into the wall. "I could have handled him, you know?" I heard Dad mumble rubbing his neck. "Yeah well clearly you weren't doing anything so we had to come in and take action. Thanks to Alphard's wandless magic we didn't need to break any laws." I said but I was still angry.

I watch as Narcissa and Draco quickly run over to Lucius. Alphard walked over to them with this scary looking Black-like angry face "The amount of disrespect you shown us today was completely unacceptable. You think behaving like such a prat will allow you to have our family fortune? Think again - you have a lot to learn, _boy._ You are a disgrace." he spat. I never Alphard like this even dad was looking at him like he was crazy. Lucius looked like he was going to explode, Draco looked scared and Narcissa was slightly frightened as well but she had this look in her eyes as if she encountered something like this before.

"We're done here. Let's leave. GRIMMAULD PLACE!"

* * *

><p>"Oh you guys are back. How was it?' Harry and Ron looked up from their chess game while Hermione looked up from some book she was reading. Alphard grumbled and walked upstairs and I heard the door slammed. Dad grumbled the same way and went into the kitchen probably went to go look for some alcohol but he won't fine any since I got rid of it all.<p>

"So how was it?" they asked nervously. I sighed and sat down next to Hermione on the coach. "Well..." I told everything from Alphard giving Draco flowers to sending Lucius splat onto the wall.

Ron and Harry were rolling on the floor with laughter when I told Alphard made Lucius hit the wall. Harry got up and looked at me concernedly "Wait, are you okay?" I looked at him speechless "O-Of course, why wouldn't I be? They didn't do anything to me if anything you should ask if dad is okay."

"Though I kind of bad that we sent Lucius falling into the wall..."

"Don't be! He's such a bloody git. Sometimes I wonder how your even in Slytherin your too nice like a Hufflepuff." Ron exclaimed almost flipping the chess board over. I sighed "I'm going to go check on Dad. You guys need anything from the kitchen?" I ask turning back.

"Oh yeah get some crisps oh some cake and-"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"What? I'm a growing boy." Ron retorted looking at her in disbelief while Hermione just shook her head. I laughed "Right. Lots of food for Ron coming right up." I quickly went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. Once I did, I checked to see if Alphard was okay and I looked in his room to see him napping. Typical Alphard.

I walked back downstairs to the Kitchen to see my Dad eating ice cream. He notices me looking at him strangely and I stifle a giggle. I heard him groan "Oh shut up Celestia don't even say it. I couldn't find any firewhisky all I found is blasted butterbeer so I used ice cream to release my frustration alright?" I laughed so hard I was clutching my stomach in pain "Oh dad, you're like a girl on her period." he glowered at this statement and all of sudden he pushed me onto the floor and started tickling my sides.

"S-S-Stop i-i-it D-Dad." I was trying so hard to breath but I kept laughing. "Take that back and I might stop." he grinned. "Never!"

"Then I'll keep tickling you..."

"Okay okay I take it back just stop it please." and he immediately and I started breathing really heavily. "So Dad...are you okay? About the whole incident that went down." He sighed "I'm fine love but did Al use his wand against Lucius?"

"No, it was wandless magic..." his eyes widened "Amazing so you two know wandless magic at your age?" I nodded. "That's unbelievable. I'm going to Andy's place now to go brag about it" he grinned and I chuckled "You go do that, Dad." and he disappeared with pop. I turned to the fridge and got everything Ron would like.

I went back to the drawing room where Hermione, Harry and Ron were at. To my surprise, I saw Alphard there awake and talking to Hermione. "Hey, I got the food." I grinned holding up the snacks. Ron immediately got up and take the food from my hands and started eating barbaric like.

"Ronald honestly use your manners." Hermione exclaimed but Ron just ignored her and continued eating in the same manner. She just rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>I was walking to where the portraits were with Alphard. Me and him intended on telling our relatives and our mum to what happened at Malfoy Manor. Grandmother Walburga saw us "Oh my darling grandchildren, what happened?"<p>

"It was absolutely horrid. That Lucius Malfoy has no manners all he cares about is the Black fortune for his son when it really should be for the heirs." and we told them everything what happened.

"I can't believe Lucius Malfoy falling to the wall. :3"

"He was harming my son. They have the right to do that to him!"

"I'm concerned for Narcissa if it's alright staying with that madman. o-o"

"Is Sirius alright?"

"As expected of our descendants to know powerful magic just like me. ;)" I swear that one portrait who thinks he's so great -_-

"That is unacceptable. I'm glad we still have someone to carry our name. :)"

"If the Malfoys want war it's war they'll get. ,"

"Easy there, Pollux. :o"

"Sirius is too reckless. -_-"

"So true Regulus so true. -_-"

"Anyways, we'll be going now. We'll talk to you guys later, bye." Me and Alphard just left it at that and walked away.


	16. Chapter 14

A/N Hey guys, thanks so much for all the favourites and all that other stuff. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It's been a month since that incident at Malfoy Manor occurred and everything was pretty normal. Harry has been getting bad dreams lately and his scar's been hurting and he said he saw Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew in a dream. I went ballistic over the fact that traitor is still working for Voldemort and he said he saw another man but he didn't know who he was. I'm currently sitting in the portrait room looking up a bunch of pureblood wizards who might be the man Harry saw. So far, no luck...<p>

"Hey Alphard. ;)"

"Are you okay, darling?"

"He's named after me of course he's okay. :3" Seriously? -_-

"Greetings, Alphard."

"My, you look rather dashing today."

"Just like your Grandfather."

Alphard strutted into the room looking emotionless with his hair slicked back wearing yet _another _expensive looking dress robes. He must have went to another meeting, he's been very busy and I noticed it's been stressing him out. He sat down next to me and plopped his head onto my lap. "Celeste, I'm so tireddd." he groaned and I was patting him on the head.

"That's it. I'm going to those stupid meetings next time. When's the next one?" I growled. Honestly, I was so fed up with this. Alphard keeps coming back from the Ministry looking half dead and I'm acting like a total house wife over this.

"There's no use, we're going back to Hogwarts in a few days." He smirks weakly and falls asleep on my lap and I sigh heavily. Bartemius Crouch Jr. Hmm, let's see - it looks like him, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange are imprisoned in Azkaban. I'll some of the portraits what they know about this Bartemius Crouch Jr. character.

I look to Grandfather Orion "Grandfather Orion, do you know a Bartemius Crouch Jr?" I asked while showing him a picture. He looks at it briefly "Yes, he's the son of Bartemius Crouch Sr who is in charge of the Department of Magical Enforcement." Interesting... "apparently he pleaded that he was innocent during the trial of torturing Alice and Frank Longbottom with Cruciatus Curse into insanity but he still going imprisoned by his own father nonetheless. This act was considered to be the most atrocious and infamous within history."

My eyes widened at the information "Okay thanks Grandfather. Bye, love you." I sped off to look for Harry and I found him eating breakfast while him and Sirius were talking. "Harry!"

He turned around before swallowing his cereal "Yes Celestia?" Sirius looked dumbfounded at the whole interaction. I showed him the picture of Bartemius Crouch Jr and his eyes widened "Is this the guy you saw in your vision?"

"Wait, isn't that-" Dad started but Harry cut him off.

"Yes! That's him. I saw him with Voldemort along with Wormtail" Harry exclaimed. "but how'd you know?" he's narrowing his eyes at me. "I was searching through a bunch of books for who could you possibly saw in your dream."

"Oh you didn't have to do that..." he looks down feeling guilty.

"Of course I had too. If they're planning something we have to know the enemy and who were up against" I crossed my arms and looked at him sternly. "Anyway, Ron sent you a ticket to the Quidditch World Cup. He wanted you to come with his family..." I have feeling Ron doesn't really like us much. One, that were Slytherins and two, we're an pureblood family known for the Dark Arts.

Harry was extremely excited one moment and then suddenly frowned "Wait, you aren't coming?" he looked up at me. "Err no, we weren't invited but that's alright I hear that Minister will give us tickets." I quickly reassured him and he brightened up slightly. "CELESTEEEEE" I hear my brother groan and I roll my eyes and my dad looks at me worriedly.

"I'm coming Alphard!" I yelled. I jog over to the Portrait room to see Alphard still lounging on the coach "What is it, your majesty?" I said sarcastically crossing my arms. "You got your wish?" I raised my eyebrow at him "What wish?"

He sighed "I have a meeting with the Minster along with some other heirs of pureblood families and as you can tell I'm too exhausted to go so I was wondering if you could attend in my stead..." Finally, took him long enough to admit that he's too tired to go. Salazar, I swear he's so stubborn.

"Very well, Alphard. Go to your room and take a nap. I'm going to go get ready." I helped him get up the couch. Some of the portraits were looking at us with sympathetic looks. "DADDD!" I yelled. As expected, dad came running out of nowhere. "What happened? Is Alphard sick?" he looks at Alphard worriedly "I'm fine Dad. I'm just really tired from those meetings." My dad makes this look of disgust.

"Why do you even go to those meetings?"

"I have too as duty of heir of the Blacks...it's required of me since there's no one else who could and as heir of the Schlieffens and the Gamps as well. Oh yeah take my ring too Celeste." he took off his ring and put it on my finger. I strangely felt a surge of power when I wore it. "You feel it too don't you? That feeling of power when you wear the ring?" he smirks. "Yeah" I nod.

* * *

><p>I currently had my hair up in an elegant bun with some makeup as well. I wore a white dress robe it was sleeveless with a collar that had jewels on it and in the middle was a black bow and it went up to my knees (Picture at the side for Wattpad and Quotev users). I had a pair of black heels and I was wearing a black pea coat along with the ring on my finger.<p>

I walk down the stairs to see Alphard sitting on the coach drinking hot chocolate along with my dad and Harry. "So how do I look?" Dad looks at me and his eyes widen "You look like my mother and it's kind of scary" I roll my eyes "but you also look like your mother" he added softly. I went over to him hugged him and he hugged and he kissed my cheek. "You look beautiful"

"Thanks dad." I smile. "You look cute, Celeste." Alphard smirks "Oh shut it Alphie" I grin and he grins back. "You look nice..." I was a bit taken aback as to what Harry said. "Thanks Harry..." I smile slightly. I walk inside the fireplace "Oh yeah Celeste, Draco and some other Slytherins might also be there with their fathers so be careful."

"Please, I'm not scared of them. I could take them on any day." I smirk mischievously. "Bye Dad, make sure you don't anger Grandmother or any of our relatives for that matter and Alphard make sure you drink your potion I put in your room and Harry you make sure they stay out of trouble. Do I make myself clear, boys?" I looked at them with Black-like expression.

"That's my grandniece for you. She's fierce." I hear Granduncle Alphard exclaim. "Anyway, be good. MINISTRY OF MAGIC!" I throw the floo powder down. I immediately get engulfed in the flames and came out. I walk out of the fireplace and look to around to see a bunch of men, a few boys and very little women.

I see the Minister of Magic approach with a huge grin on his face. "Ahh Lady Black, how nice to see you here. Lord Black will not be attending?"

"No, I'm afraid not. He hasn't been feeling well lately so he's currently back at the Manor" I said monotonously. "I see. Hopefully, he'll get better. He reminds me of Orion Black but come in join us." He showed my to my seat that had 'Black' on it. I sat down gracefully.

I looked around at everyone. There was the Malfoys of course but this time it was Draco, Lucius _and _Narcissa surprisingly. There was Avery, Bulstrode, Carrow, Crouch, Flint, Greengrass, Macmillan, Nott, Parkinson, Shacklebolt, Rowle, Longbottom, Yaxley and Zabini.

Suddenly, everyone started talking about something. Is this how meetings normally go cause this boring as hell. _Always carry yourself with dignity, my dear. _I hear Grandmother Walburga's words in my head. All of a sudden, Lord Avery turns to me and greets me with a smile "Ah Lady Black, a pleasure to meet you. I don't believe we've formally met. I'm Lord Markus Avery." he kisses my knuckles.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Lord Avery." I smile softly. "Where is Lord Black?" he asks curiously. "Ahh, he's not feeling very well so I came to the meeting instead." he nods. I feel someone tap my shoulder and to my surprise I see a boy with neat black hair and deep emerald green eyes. Whoa, he's cute. Goodness I shouldn't be thinking about this especially here.

"Hello. Who might you be?" I ask raising an eyebrow gracefully. "Ah Lady Black, I'm shocked. I'm surprised you don't recognize me." His voice is sexy but I have no idea who this guy is. "I'm afraid I don't know. Please enlighten me."

"Theodore Nott, my lady." How embarrassing. This guy was in the same year as me and in the same house and I didn't even recognize him. "Oh I'm sorry Lord Nott. I didn't even recognize you." I blush in embarrassment and he chuckles. Even his chuckle is sexy...I can't.

"I suppose not. We haven't formally met until today. I seen your brother plenty of times and I must say he's a true Black or that is at least what my father says." Oh yeah, his father is Death Eater, _unfortunately_. "Ah yes well my brother wasn't feeling very well so he's back at the Manor. I bet my relatives are bothering him about it." I chuckle at the thought.

"Relatives?" he raises an eyebrow "I thought you two were the only Blacks."

"Well technically there's me, my father and my brother. What I mean by relatives is the portraits, I'm sure you have talking portraits of your ancestors."

"Oh, I see. I heard some strange rumour about you and your brother. I'm not sure if it's true or not but it had something to do with the Malfoy Manor." I sigh "Oh yes, that's true. Lucius Malfoy was being absolutely rude. We have more manners than that man and we only grew up from a talking portrait telling us what to do as strange as it sounds."

"That's true although I would never say that to his face because he and my father are quite close accomplices. I'm not going into detail about that. I should get going, Lady Black." I frowned slightly "Oh okay. Goodbye, Lord Nott" He just chuckles "Just call me Theodore." he smiles "Then you may call me Celestia." I grin.

"Alright then, _Celestia. _You look quite ravishing." I blush and I could her him chuckle quietly to himself. " You don't look bad yourself and I'll see you back at Hogwarts, _Theodore._" I smirk. He waves and walks away. A few minutes later, the Minister came over to him with a smile on his "Lady Black, I was hoping if you, Lord Black, your father and Harry Potter would like to join my private box seat in the Quidditch World Cup?"

Hmm, I suppose I should accept seeing that Alphard really likes Quidditch "Of course, sir" I smile gratefully. "Good, here's your tickets." he handed four golden tickets. "Thank you." I smile "Not a problem, Lady Black."


	17. Chapter 15

A/N Thank you Quotev and Wattpad for the favourites. Also, this is not based of the books, it's based on the films because I'm too lazy to read the books again and check each line word per word and I'm always up for watching the films

* * *

><p>"ALPHARD REGULUS BLACK AND SIRIUS ORION BLACK, HURRY THE BLOODY HELL UP!" I barked from the portrait room sitting on the coach with my arms looking quite irritated.<p>

Some our relatives from the portraits are staring at me in astonishment on account of my use of language. We're suppose to be going to the Quidditch World Cup and as always and strange as usual Dad and Alphard always takes the longest time to get ready.

Harry was awkwardly sitting next to me and started snickering next to me. "Is there a _problem, Lord Potter?" _I sneered. I could some of the portraits laughing too. "Nothing just nothing." he said looking away nonchalantly.

I took out this muggle phone I bought awhile ago it's called an iPhone. It's quite intriguing really, I normally just play games on it when I have nothing else to do. The only contact I have is Hermione since she's the only muggle born I know.

I don't see why they take so long to get ready, It's just the Quidditch World Cup. It's not like some big formal event where a bunch of stuck purebloods judging your every move.

I currently had my hair up in a simple ponytail and I wearing sunglasses. I had a plaid flannel shirt and I was wearing a beige trench coat over it unbuttoned. Along with a pair of black skinny jeans and with cheetah or leopard print high heels. I was also sporting a gold wrist watch along with a diamond ring I found somewhere in the manor.

We decided to go to the Quidditch World Cup by Dad stating that he had a portkey that he could take us too. It's really early right now in the morning. I notice Harry looking over my shoulder while I'm playing Piano Tiles on the cell phone. Harry was wearing a black dress robe with a gold tie with a cloak with his hair looking messy as ever.

I immediately look at him and he looks back at me blankly and takes my phone with a grin "Hey! Harry give that back. I was in the middle of a high score." I glare at him.

"Not my fault you looked at me when you were in the middle of game." he grinned while playing at the same time. He was rapidly tapping the piano tiles as the appeared out of nowhere. "How do you know what a cell phone is?" he asks finishing one game and take it back quickly much to his dismay.

"I grew up in a _muggle _orphanage, Harry. We know all things muggle." I smirk at him putting my cell phone in my pocket. "Right sometimes I forget that you two grew up around muggles yet you're know one of most known purebloods." Harry mumbles scratching his head.

"Sorry, we're late." I turn to look at my father and brother both looking identical. Looking regal without even trying, I swear it's just that casual elegance they have.

Alphard was wearing a black dress robe with a green tie wearing a long unbuttoned black trench coat over it. Dad also wore a black dress robe but with a red tie wearing fancy looking cloak and he had Grandfather Orion's cane too but he didn't look so happy about it.

"Finally!" I roll my eyes "You guys take forever. Like usually it's always the girls who take longer than guys and in this case, you guys are the girls and we're the guys." I said while Harry was snickering quietly.

Alphard just flipped his hair dramatically while Dad spoke out "It's not our fault we have such luxurious locks of hair that needs to be tamed." He placed a hand over his heart looking all dramatic.

Honestly, him and Alphard. Their just so alike not only in looks but personality as well. "Hey Prongslet, you look great just like James." Dad hugs Harry and ruffles his hair. Harry decided to go to the Quidditch World Cup with us instead of the Weasley's even if he did have to put up with Malfoy for a little bit.

"So what were you two talking about?" Alphard asked curiously while fixing his watch on his wrist. "Just talking about our time in the orphanage." I said nonchalantly. Dad's eyes widened at this "You guys were in an orphanage? I thought you lived here all your life."

"Yes we did and once we went to Durmstrang, the headmaster Igor Karkaroff, informed us that we had an estate in 12 Grimmauld Place and that only their heir can enter so we checked it and decided to live here on our own while Grandmother disciplined us." I said shrugging "Now can we please get a move on. I want to go to the Quidditch World Cup."

"Looks like someone's eager to go. I hear Dumb Krum's going to be there." Alphard stated looking amused.

"Obviously, he'll be there. I swear Krum is so full of himself even back at Durmstrang but still we'd always get the highest mark in the Dark Arts than him." I smirked. "You two are in experience of the Dark Arts?! What's wrong with you?" Dad growled looking like he was about to tackle us.

"Okay seriously Dad calm down. We didn't have any parents to guide us all we had was Grandmother and you know very well how she is got it? Now enough with the question and let's get to that portkey." I exclaimed causing my breathing to start forming erratically. "Listen Celestia I didn't-"

"It's fine _father. _I don't want to talk about it." I mange to hiss out. "Right..."

* * *

><p>We managed to get to the Quidditch World Cup safely without any difficulties. Probably not the best day to wear heels seeing that we had to walk through the grass to reach the Minister's Tent. There was a lot of people it was a like huge muggle carnival except more magical of course. There was many tents as we walked and many people of different backgrounds.<p>

"Harry!" I hear a familiar Ron Weasley shout. We all stop and turn to see the Weasley's and the second group I'm assuming are the Diggory's. Amos Diggory works at the Ministry so we see him there all the time.

Amos grins and walks over to see and pats Alphard on the back rather roughly. "Ello there, Alphard! Jolly good to see you here, lad! Are you feeling better now? I'm assuming you're all heading towards the Minister's tent, am I right?"

Alphard grinned heartedly "Yeah we are and thank you for asking I'm doing quite well. My _little _sister here brewed up a potion for me before she left for my meeting so that I get better." He puts his arm over shoulder while I looked quite peeved about the little sister part. "That's good. Nothing like sibling bonding should do the trick."

With that he and his son left to go look for their tent. Harry was talking to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The twins were goofing somewhere as usual and Arthur Weasley was talking to dad about something. Hermione and Ginny came up to me. Hermione was smiling but Ginny wasn't. There was always something with her whenever she's around me or Alphard.

Hermione pulled me into a tight hug "Why did't you tell you coming?" she grinned. "I just found out yesterday when the Minister gave us tickets to sit with him during the game." I said rubbing my neck. Hopefully, she doesn't think I'm just another stuck up pureblood like Malfoy.

"Oh yeah about that. I heard you saw Malfoy at those Ministry meetings you go too. What happened?" she asked raising her eyebrow curiously. "Uhh well he just kept glaring at me the whole but he didn't say anything and this cute guy was talking to me so it was alright." I grinned at the mention of Theodore.

"Oh cute guy?" she winked "You better tell about him later." I smiled "Don't worry I will." I could see Dad and Alphard gesturing to me come "Well, see you later!" I waved and ran up to my father, brother and Harry to catch up. Alphard turns to me with a grimace "Why didn't you tell me a boy came up to you and spoke to you?" he glared which caused Dad to look at us questionably.

"What does it matter to you? Can't guys talk to me?" I glared back at him. "Of course it matters to me if a guy talks to you and who was it?" he narrowed his eyes at me. "If you must know it was Theodore Nott." I said nonchalantly while Alphard gaped so did Dad and Harry. "WHAT?! NOTT IS A DEATH EATER. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU ASSOCIATING WITH HIM!" Alphard barked.

"Shut _up_ Alphard, you're drawing attention. And I can talk to whoever I want and you can't stop me. This discussion is over." I said coldly walking towards the Minster's tent.

* * *

><p>Dad and Alphard managed to calm down <em>for now. <em>I know for sure I'll get a long heated discussion once we get home but for now they refrained from doing so. The Minister was so happy to see Alphard, Dad and Harry - I swear no one ever notices me around here. We, unfortunately, saw the Malfoy's. Narcissa, surprisingly, greeted us. Granduncle Cygnus was right about her and loyalty with the Black Family.

Right now, we are entering the stadium with the Malfoy's trailing not far behind us. The stadium was huge, I hear it can hold about 100,000 wizards all at once and there were many muggle-repelling spells surrounding it. There was a lot of cheering and lights flashing everywhere, it was like a muggle football (soccer) stadium.

"Get your Quidditch World Cup Programs here!" I faintly heard a man shout while walking towards the Minster's seats. "Blimey Dad. how far up are we?" I faintly hear the voice of Ron Weasley. I look up to see Ron Weasley, his family and Hermione walking up the steps in the stadium. We kept walking but of course the Malfoy's _had _to stop just to make a comment starting with Lucius.

"Well, put it this way: if it rains, you'll be the first to know." Lucius said looking up at them briefly before walking and Draco decides to make a comment as well "Father and I are in the Minister's box by personal invitation by Cornelius Fudge himself." by this time the Weasley Family ignored him and continued walking up.

Suddenly, Lucius whacks Draco in the stomach with his cane "Don't boast Draco." He said while Draco clutched his stomach in bewilderment "There's no need with these people." He said with disdain. Father kept pushing to keep moving further in order for us to not make a scene. Once we got to the Minster's box, we were surprised on how much people got up from their seats to greet us.

"Lord Sirius Black, how delightful to see you here."

"Alphard Black, how are you feeling?"

"Merlin's beard, you're Harry Potter!"

Gosh, I'm always the one who's left out. It's always the boys. Women get no recognition around here. I sat down grudgingly crossing my arms with a scowl on my face when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up to see a pair dark emerald green eyes staring at me in amusement. "Oh Theodore, I didn't know you were going to be here." I blushed at the close contact.

He smiles slightly and sat down next to me. Now that I can fully see him, he's wearing formal black dress robes and he's looks hot. Of course, I wouldn't say that to his face because that would be quite embarrassing. "Of course, why wouldn't I be here? Although I'm not really one to know to join others but seeing that you're the only the person I feel comfortable talking to, why not?" he said nonchalantly.

I nod "So do you like Quidditch?" I ask cocking my head to the side. "I suppose it's alright. I'm not really one for sports though my father is." He said placing his hand under his chin watching boredly. I could see Alphard, Dad and Harry walking towards us and they seem pretty angry noticing Theodore sitting next to me. Shit.

"Why hello Theodore." Alphard looks down at him with a creepy smile. I shot him a glare but he ignored it. Theodore looked up at him awkwardly "Oh hello Alphard." "You know your father is looking for you so I suggest you go over him before he throws a fit." I swear I'm going to kill Alphard.

"I see, bye Celestia." He said as he walked up and left. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you Alphard, he didn't do anything wrong!" I glared at him "I don't care. Now pay attention to the game." And he left it at that.

* * *

><p>"That was some game eh Harry?" Dad said grinning at Harry while me and Alphard were pissed with each other. Good thing that Dumb Krum didn't win. "Yeah, it was-" Harry was interrupting all of sudden there was a lot of yelling people were running all over the frantically. "GET OUT! IT'S THE DEATH EATERS!" My eyes widened. I could feel my heart hammering through my chest. I could see weird smoke coming from the sky.<p>

I could see a group of robed people carrying torches with pointed hats and they had masks on with skulls. Well, shit. I wasn't expecting them here. Dad had this very serious face "Come on kids, we have to get back to the portkey!" he grabbed all of us at once and started running. Suddenly, I felt someone grab me and noticed I was far from my dad now. "CELESTIA!"

The Death Eaters kept throwing spells everywhere causing things to go up in flames. People were screaming and I started running faster. Damn, these heels. I took them off and stuffed them into my purse and ran. I felt someone push and I fell to the ground. I looked around the ground to see Harry and he saw me too. He was running when suddenly something knocked me out and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"MORSMORDE!" I woke up to see the Death Mark in the sky and someone was there. Please don't let be Voldemort. I'm too young to die. I notice was next to Harry and he woke up as well. I could see the man approaching us. Wait, isn't that Bartemius Crouch Jr? Harry grabbed my arm and started moving us back away from the man.<p>

"CELESTIA! HARRY!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Bartemius ran away as he heard voices. "We've been looking for you for ages!" We both turn to see Hermione. Ron came out of nowhere "Thought we lost you mate."

"Prongslet, you okay?" Dad said feeling his face making sure he's alright. What about me? I still here you know. "Celestia, love. I'm so glad you're okay. I don't what I'd without you." Dad noticed and started hugging me. I hugged his waist tightly and snuggled into his chest "Awh, what's wrong kiddo? Were you that scared?" I nodded into chest and he started stroking my hair.

"STUPEFY!"


	18. Chapter 16

A/N Thanks so much for all my Quotev viewers for getting me over 100 favourites, it really means a lot. I can't really say the same for Fanfiction viewers, I know that there are some people who read this on Fanfiction as well but sometimes the comments are way ruder on Fanfiction than they are on Wattpad or Quotev. So yeah thanks again Quotev just left like letting it all out there.

* * *

><p>"Do you have to pack so much plaid?" I whirl around to see my twin crossing his arms while smirking leaning against the door. I was currently doing some last minute packing before leaving to Hogwarts for 4th Year and from what my brother said I was clearly packing lots of plaid flannels - I can't help the fact that I like plaid so much.<p>

I narrowed my eyes at him wearingly before scoffing "I just like plaid alright? What's wrong with that? Anyway, are you even done or do you still need to style your hair?"I said glanced at his messy hair surprisingly. He never has his hair messy. He chuckled and shook his head "Nah, I'm fine. I think I might attract more ladies with messy hair." He grinned to himself while I turned around and gagged.

It's moments like these where I wonder if we even are siblings. I rolled my eyes "Did Kreacher prepare breakfast?" I asked changing the subject standing up from my trunk that was now packed and filled with plaid. Alphard turns to me and grins "Yep. Breakfast looks good for once ever since Dad decided to stay here." I wonder why...

Alphard seemed more happier than usual. I looked at him suspiciously in case if he planned some sort of prank but before I could think of stuff he would've pulled on me, he raised his hand in front of face "I know what you're thinking..." Damn, Twin connection. "And I'm not planning any pranks to expose you or anything like that but I promise I'll tell you all during breakfast."

I'll comply to his wishes and nodded. We both walked out of room and went down the stairs "So any news from Malfoy?" I asked curiously. "Nope. I heard that Great Aunt Druella is furious that her grandson can't get the Black Fortune. Stupid ferret..." he grumbled. I raised an eyebrow at this "She's still alive?"

"Oh yeah apparently she's been with the Rosier's not that there many Rosiers left but still she's in one of those castles somewhere in Britain." Honestly, she shouldn't even involve herself in this. She knows very well that she couldn't produce a male heir I mean it's just money. "It's more like the power she's after. She was quite close to getting the Black Fortune until it was declared that we were the only Blacks left."

We finished the conservation there not wanting to speak about Druella Black once we reached the breakfast table. We turn to see Dad and Harry talking and laughing. I sat down awkwardly "Good morning Father, Harry." Harry nodded while Dad looked distraught "Father?" he croaked. "Celeste, we've been over this you don't need to address me as 'father' just dad will do or even Sirius."

"Okay dad sorry dad." I grinned to get on his nerves "You don't need apologize Celeste honestly it's not funny." I looked at the breakfast in front of me and Alphard was right it does look good. It consisted of little heart shaped pancakes with cut strawberries and some Ear Grey tea. Now, it may sound simple but since dad was living Kreacher has been making breakfast worst. "Well breakfast looks good." I remarked while everyone nodded in agreement.

I was munching on my breakfast when I remember Alphard said he had something important to say. I turn to him and he immediately smirks "Attention I have an announcement to make." Okay seriously he doesn't need to act like that just to get attention from like three people. "Your hair products was stolen?" Harry guessed with a grin on his face. Alphard shook his head "Funny but no." It was silent "So what is it?" Dad questioned with an irritated expression.

"Okay okay fine. The Minister wants me to join the Winzengamot." I spat my tea so quick. WHAT?! Dad's eyes nearly bulged out his sockets and Harry just sat there eating breakfast. "How?! You're only 13! You have to be at least 17 years of age. I will not allow it!" Dad barked standing up from his chair. Alphard sighed "Fine, it's either you or me or Celestia..." Me? He didn't even tell that I could be a member? Well...

"There's a seat for the Black Family and only members for the Black Family can do it so yeah..." he trailed off. Dad sighed "Fine, I'll do it." Harry whipped his head around so fast "Seriously?" Dad just shrugged "Well, it's something to keep me busy while you guys are at school." I look at Dad "You better not mess up and I mean it." I narrowed my eyes at him like I do to Alphard. "What? Who me? I would never do anything."

"I'm serious dad and don't say that ridiculous pun of your's." I cut him before he could say anything that whole 'Sirius serious' thing. "I'll purposely send Howler over there and won't hesitate to embarrass you in front of the entire Ministry."

* * *

><p>"Now you three, make sure you stay out of trouble alright?" Dad looked at us with expression that basically tells us to go get into trouble and get away with it. I interrupted "Ya know, I think we should tell the same thing." I said bluntly and to my surprise, he laughed. "You're right, that sounds exactly something your mother would say to me." This took us aback since he rarely spoke about mum at all.<p>

"And also Celestia, you weren't serious about sounding me a howler to embarrass me were you?" He asked with a strange glint in his eyes. "Of course not Dad. I just threatening you just to make sure you wouldn't." He nodded and pulled us into a tight hug "I'll miss you, guys. Now go and have fun." We all waved and Alphard turned to me with a grin "You're going to send him Howlers aren't' you?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

><p>Me, Alphard, Daphne and Theodore - much to Alphard's dismay - are all sitting in a compartment together. Harry said that Ron didn't want to us seeing with him since we're Slytherin and all but we didn't mind since he's always like that. "How was your Summer Holidays, Alphard, Celestia?" Daphne asked with a smile.<p>

"Well, it was...something." A whole lot happened the Malfoy incident, the world cup and our dad. "Really?" she raised and exchanged a look with Theodore. "Oh yeah, is it true about the whole Malfoy incident?" she asked with surprised expression on her face. Alphard looked grim "Yeah..." he said bitterly.

"Wow..."

"He asked for it. He was absolutely disgraceful." Alphard muttered. "He's a freaking death eater and I will never tolerate that..." I could see Theodore pale slightly at the mention of Voldemort's followers. Daphne raised an eyebrow at this statement "I thought the Blacks were supporters of the Dark Lord?"

"We were until our uncle died because of him. Our grandmother was devastated and thus she told not to be supporters of the Dark Lord but to remain neutral. It gave us quite a shock - our father especially - for our grandmother to be telling us that we shouldn't support the Dark Lord." I explained. Daphne nodded understandingly "My family is also neutral." Theodore just remained quiet. It was an odd silence until the trolley lady came in.


	19. Chapter 17

After arriving at the castle and dealing with one of Peeves' pranks, Harry, Ron and Hermione head to the Gryffindor Table while me, Alphard, Daphne and Theodore head to the Slytherin Table. By the time we reached it was strangely raining and thunder clouds started to form. Is the weather always like this? For the reason that this is the second we've been at Hogwarts and it rained as well. As usual there were a few sortings here, I only heard the names Malcolm Baddock and Graham Pritchard who are now in Slytherin.

After the sorting the Start-of-Term Feast then begins. I overhear Nearly Headless Nick bringing up the subject of Peeves causing problems in the kitchen. I remember our dad telling us stories about him and the Marauders discovering the Kitchens and that house elves work down there. To hear causing trouble to the house elves is absolutely atrocious, I'll have to tell the Bloody Baron about this...

I turn to see Theodore still looking quite out of it. He's not even eating anything which is concerning me maybe it's because of the house elves but either way he should be eating. I grabbed some random chocolate croissant from my plate and started forcing him to eat. "OI, eat Nott. No need to feel self conscious about your body." I grinned. He looked back to me blankly like some stubborn child refusing to eat by dodging the croissant from his mouth - I inwardly growled at this.

I immediately thought of the most genius plan ever. I grabbed his face and started leaning in and no I'm not going to kiss him. He started leaning slightly parting his lips. I rapidly stuffed the croissant into his mouth and he had no choice but to eat it. I smirked to which he was quite angry about it. He swallowed it but still glared at me but I innocently smiled back him. Before he could say anything, he was cut off by (and the vanishing of the food) Dumbledore announcing some start-of-term notices.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Most members of the Quidditch Team in our house was appalled so was Alphard even if he wasn't on the team.

Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any I had ever seen.

It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Harry couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark grey hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody." Oh, I heard of him! He's that famous Auror that dad used to work with back in his day. For some reason, I realized I was the only student clapping and some of my house mates were looking at me strangely and I stopped taking it as a sign to not clap. I thought everyone would clap and I noticed Dumbledore and Hagrid clapped as well.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time.. . no. . ." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities -until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

Oh goody, Durmstrang Academy will be there. I'm so looking forward to seeing Karkaroff again. I could imagine Alphard thinking the same thing see that he had a smirk on his face - it was either that or the that French school with all those pretty veela girls who will also be participating. I wonder why the death toll mounted so high though...

Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

At every House table, I could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbours. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" -

Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no under-age student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hog-warts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall. Theodore grabbed by the arm honestly why doesn't he give that whole food feud thing a rest. He looked at me blankly "Why did you do that?"

"Well, I was concerned for your well-being so I had to go to extreme measures even if I almost kissed you." I was surprised at how bluntly I said and frankly he was too. He looked the other way and sighed "Why do you care?" What the bloody hell is wrong with him? Can't he take a hint or is he that dense?

"Because of your friend, you idiot and I don't want to see you walking around like some living skeleton now that this conversation is over I'm going to get some rest." I huffed and walked away.


	20. Chapter 18

A/N I felt like updating because I'm bored. I know some of you may not like Theodore as a possible love interest and I know exactly how that feels but it's my story and I want it that way. Now, if there's something you want to say about this leave a comment down below but other than that enjoy!

The storm had blown itself out by the following morning, though the ceiling in the Great Hall was still gloomy; heavy clouds of pewter grey swirled overhead as Me, Alphard, and Daphne examined our new course schedules at breakfast. Theodore is still aggravated with me from yesterday - I have a feeling that I'll have to apologize. I hate apologizing to people, it just makes me feel so awkward in the inside.

"Oh! We have Care for Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors today just like last year." Alphard exclaimed looking his new timetable. "Well good thing, I didn't take Care of Magical Creatures this term although I want to take it because I hear you get to see a unicorn." I pouted. I had a hidden liking to unicorns even back when I didn't know they existed.

"Hah oh well, that's too bad. I know how much you love unicorns." He smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes than at the ring that rested on his finger "I wouldn't wear that ring to Care of Magical Creatures class if I were you." His smirk dropped "And why is that?"

"In fourth year, those who are in Care of Magical Creatures study Nifflers. A niffler is a treasure-hunting creature with a long narrow snout. They are very attracted to shiny things, which makes them wonderful for locating anything metallic or shimmery, but they might bite if a person is wearing any jewellery." Alphard just huffed and rolled his eyes "Since when did you become such a know-it-all?"

"I was always smart. I just didn't show it as much as most people..." I shook my head and changed the subject "What class do we have first?"

"Transfiguration with Ravenclaw." I turn around to Malfoy answering. I sneered "I didn't ask you, Malfoy." I thought I saw a look of hurt flicker in his eyes. He just walks away and sat down the other side of the table. Great, why does he always make me seem like the bad guy here? Daphne turned to look at me "What did he do?" "Nothing" I sat down grimly.

There was a sudden rustling noise above them, and a hundred owls came soaring through the open windows carrying the morning mail. The owls circled the tables, looking for the people to whom their letters and packages were addressed. A large tawny owl soared down to Neville Longbottom and deposited a parcel into his lap -Neville almost always forgot to pack something. On the other side of the table, Malfoy's eagle owl had landed on his shoulder, carrying what looked like his usual supply of sweets and cakes from home.

I look up to see the family owl - Orion - drop something in Harry's lap which must be a letter from dad and then other one of our family owls - Athena- came in a dropped a parcel onto Harry's lap. Harry seemed overjoyed and looked over at us with grin while we smiled back weakly, he then awkwardly looked away when he noticed we didn't get anything.

Oh well, that's the least of worries right now. I looked down at my cereal and rapidly finished it and went off to Transfiguration.

* * *

><p>We reached the entrance hall along with Harry, Hermione and Ron - much to his dismay for dinner, which was packed with people queuing for dinner. They had just joined the end of the line, when a loud voice rang out behind them.<p>

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"What?" said Ron shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear.

"Listen to this! FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC .It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." Malfoy looked up.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed.

Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:

Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him. Me and Alphard were standing there awkwardly whether to intervene or not.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon, Ron. . ."

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "HARRY WAS STAYING WITH US RAT FACE!" Alphard protested. Malfoy flinched slightly but continued talking.

"So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Harry - both he and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy - "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter." Look who's a mummy's boy!

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away.

BANG!

Several people screamed - Harry felt something white-hot graze the side of his face - he plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, but before he'd even touched it, he heard a second loud BANG, and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" Well, shit...

Harry spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.

There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry - at least, his normal eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly.

"No," said Harry, "missed."

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

"Leave - what?" Harry said, bewildered.

"Not you - him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head.

Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..." The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly.

"Never - do - that - again -" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice. Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What - what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach - Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall wealdy.

"Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock -"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike.

Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable.

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy... . You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son. . . you tell him that from me. . . . Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape. . . . Come on, you. . ."And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons.

Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, then waved her wand at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms. That'll forever be in my memory. I'm so telling dad about this once we get home, he'll be laughing for ages.


	21. Chapter 19

A/N Thank you for those you agreed for Theodore to be a possible love interest just for that he'll be in today's chapter more. Oh and I changed the cover of the story. Tell me what you think of it even if it does look like crap (lol sad). This is going to be a long chapter.

* * *

><p>Today was a normal Thursday morning of October 13th. Now, I what you're thinking and you want me to say it. Fine. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY - well technically it's Alphard's too but anyway - IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY! To be honest, we don't do much on our birthday. Back in the orphanage, all we did was cook and clean like slaves but sometimes we both make ourselves cupcakes and whenever Alphard makes me a cupcake, it's the worst so I changed that tradition to me making the cupcakes. All we had was cupcakes instead of an actual cake and we were fine with that.<p>

For some reason, Snape has been in a awful mood lately. I mean it was common knowledge that Snape really wanted the Dark Arts job, and he had now failed to get it for the fourth year running. Snape had disliked all of their previous Dark Arts teachers, and shown it - but he seemed strangely wary of displaying overt animosity to Mad-Eye Moody. Indeed, whenever I saw the two of them together -at mealtimes, or when they passed in the corridors - he had the distinct impression that Snape was avoiding Moody's eye, whether magical or normal.

Me and Alphard are in currently in the Great Hall exchanging sweet - he told me he actually made something for me . I was surprised he actually made something after that horrid experience at the orphanage he vowed to never cook nor bake again. As we were exchanging our cupcakes, Orion came swooping in out of nowhere and dropped a big fancy package in between me and Alphard followed by another and two more.

People were looking over at us curiously and suddenly, Daphne came marching looking quite agitated and sat down next to me with scowl on her face. I look at her oddly "Umm is everything alright...?" She looked at me narrowing her clear blues at me "Why didn't you tell it was your birthday?" she spat. Okay, now I think she's making way big of a deal to get mad at me because I didn't tell her it was my birthday.

"Well...umm...I didn't want to bother you about it?" It came out more like a question rather than a statement. Daphne huffed and shook her head causing her golden locks to dance around her elegantly. "You should have told me. I would have gotten you something..." I shrugged "You don't have to. That's why I don't really tell people because I want them giving anything to me unless Alphard wants stuff he could flaunt about it in front of everyone's face."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Alphie."

Daphne sighed once again "Fine, I'll let you off easy but next time I'm so getting you a gift." I rolled my eyes "Fine." and she grinned and looked at the packages before us "So aren't you going to open?" she asked pointing to the four parcels we received from Orion. "Oh right. Alphard, check who gave them."

Alphard looks at the first fancy looking one "Aunt Narcissa." I suppose I'm not surprised by that one. He gets the second one which had the family crest on it no doubt dad gave that one. "Dad." he grabs the other one that Gryffindor all over it "Hermione and Harry." He grabbed the last one which looked normal "Aunt Andy." That's strange. We never met her yet she gave us something? Wow...

Daphne smiled "Open your Aunt Narcissa's one first. It looks really pretty." I nodded while Alphard huffed and mumbled something about girly looking. I carefully opened it and there was a letter in it with really beautiful calligraphy as expected of Aunt Narcissa. We opened it to see:

Dear Celestia and Alphard,

Happy 14th birthday. I know you may find it rather odd of me to give you a present after what happened during the summer but I want you to know that I never intended for that to happen and please find it in your hearts to forgive Draco. I'm not telling you to forgive Lucius because I know what he did was vile but Draco isn't his father so please I beg of you to forgive.

Love,

Aunt (née Black)

Lady of the House of Malfoy

Daughter of the House of Black

Well, she still prides herself of being a member of the house of Black and she wants us to forgive Draco. "So, are we going to forgive Draco?" I asked Alphard and he looks at me blankly and shrugs "Sure, I guess." and looks back at the other packages. "Wait, just like that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, we don't need reason. His father was the one who was being a git in the first place."

"I suppose you have point there. So are we going to forgive him now?" He snorted "Of course not. We still have presents to open." Right...We folded the letter neatly and placed it on the table. We saw little nicely packaged boxes of sweets. There were macaroons, chocolate dipped strawberries, these cute bear looking brownie things and a bunch of wizarding candy. Alphard was in awe at how much sweets and candies there were.

We decided to save them for later. We, then, moved onto to the one dad gave us. He gave us both Firebolts because he gave Harry a Firebolt last year he decided that he'd give us one this year to make up for it. We opened the one Harry and Hermione gave us. Harry gave Alphard a bunch of Quidditch stuff and he gave me some of my favourite muggle candy. There were Reese Peanut Butter cups, Lindor, Skittles, Jellybeans, etc. Hermione gave me books on advanced magic while Alphard received Quidditch related books.

Finally, now the one Aunt Andromeda gave us. I opened it to see letter with handwriting that looked distinctly familiar to Aunt Narcissa's. It said:

Dear Alphard and Celestia Black

I know we haven't formally met before but I am your Aunt, Your father's cousin along with my other two sisters Narcissa and Bellatrix. I heard it was birthday so I decided to give you something hopefully we'll see each other soon. Happy birthday.

Love,

Andromeda Tonks (née Black)

I look to see a really pretty pale sleeveless dress. It slightly glittery at top and around the waist it tightens by belt with flowers and it's around knee length. Alphard got a black diamond watch which he was quite happy with than again he was happy with all his gifts. "Wow, it feels great to get gifts." He grins and I smile back.

* * *

><p>After a few cupcake eating and writing a few thank you letters, I went to library to go look for Theodore to 'apologize' for what happened 2 days ago in the Great Hall. To be honest, I think he's taking this way too seriously also he thinks of the whole situation completely differently then there's a problem.<p>

I see him sitting on a table by self reading some book about potions. I walk over to him and sat beside him and he ignored me. I started poking his cheek and he didn't twitch. What the bloody hell? "God dammit Teddy." Yes, I called him Teddy. Now that I think about it, that's the perfect nickname. I grabbed his book and put on the table. He stared at me blankly and grabbed the book again and started reading it as if it was the interesting thing in the world.

"Come on Teddy, I'm sorry..." No response.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Still nothing.

"Will you respond to me already?!"

"Honestly, Theodore..." I sighed using his full name. "I'm really sorry. I was just concerned for your health, you weren't eating and I didn't mean to mess around with your feelings like that. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was going to do something to you and I'm sorry I made it look like you were cheating on your girlfriend..." I have no idea where the girlfriend part came in but seeing how badly he reacted that day I assumed must have a girlfriend.

His head shoot up and looked at me with a raised eyebrow "I don't have a girlfriend..."He spoke for once. Oh, how I missed his voice. I'm not going to deny it like I normally do because I actually do. I looked at him with a slight hopeful expression "So are we friends again?" He sighed and mumbled a "Fine."

"Yay! Thank you so much Teddy!" I flung my arms around him and hugged his waist tightly. He made me let go of him "Okay okay I get it. You miss me. And don't call me Teddy." He grumbled with slight blush on his face.

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor fourth years and me and Alphard were looking forward to Moody's first lesson so much that they arrived early on Thursday lunchtime and queued up outside his classroom before the bell had even rung. Everyone took out their copies of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, and waited, unusually quiet.<p>

Soon they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes."You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

They returned the books to their bags. I was excited. I always loved Defence Against the Dark Arts and now we're having the best Auror to teach took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent. "But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out. Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Ron; Ron looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled - the first time I had seen him do so and it looked a bit weird. The effect was to make his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever, but it was nevertheless good to know that he ever did anything as friendly as smile. Ron looked deeply relieved.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago. .. . Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore. . . . One year, and then back to my quiet retirement." He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head.

"So. . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's,Hermione's and myself. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one.. . . Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse." Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. I saw Ron recoil slightly next to him - Ron hated spiders. I have spiders creeped me out too.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!" The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing - everyone except Moody, me, Alphard and Theodore. I don't see what was so funny who would want to be imperiused than again everyone's just focusing on the spider.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" As expected, the laughter died away almost instantly. "Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats. . ."

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and I knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped. Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so, to Harry's slight surprise, did Neville's. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring.

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville. "There's one - the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice. Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again. Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!"The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!" At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently - "Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly.

I looked around at her. She was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville, and Harry, following her gaze, saw that Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified. I feel so bad for him.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch. "Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar. "Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. . . . That one was very popular once too.

"Right. . . anyone know any others?"

Harry looked around. From the looks on everyone's faces, he guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Hermione's hand shook slightly as, for the third time, she raised it into the air. I decided to raise my hand again. "Yes, Miss Black?" Moody asked smirking at me.

"Avada Kedavra." I said softly. Several people looked uneasily at me.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra. .. the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him. Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me." Harry Potter...


	22. Chapter 20

**October,30th 1994**

Today's the day the delegation from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive. This is will be exciting. I'll admit I rather liked Durmstrang but Hogwarts is much better. I had a few friends which was quite surprising since everyone thought I was guy well I'm sure Headmaster Karkaroff told everyone that I'm indeed a female which no doubt shocked everyone.

Beauxbatons, on the other hand, I don't know much about except for the fact that I could've almost went there. Their packed with beautiful looking witches and majority of their students are Veela which is the reason why there are all pretty. Beauxbatons is basically the female counterpart of Durmstrang and it's lead my Head Mistress Maxime.

I was walking around the corridor with Harry normally Alphard would join us but he's off somewhere. Theodore said he needed to go to the library as always and Daphne said she needed to fix her hair. Harry was the only person I could talk to at the moment. "So have you been talking to Sirius lately?" Harry questioned.

"Err not really. He only gave us a birthday present with no letter on it or anything so I suppose not. How about you?" I asked cocking my head to the side. He grinned "Yeah. We've been exchanging letters lately." I'm glad that Harry's happy so long as he doesn't have to go back to the Dursley's. "That's great. I haven't been talking to father lately but I know Alphard has so I don't really see a reason for me to." Harry frowned "Really? You should. He's always talking about you like how are you and are you okay and stuff like that."

I raised my eyebrow "Seriously?" He nodded. I shake my head "So Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving at Hogwarts this evening. You excited?" I smiled. He smiled "Yeah. Are you okay about Durmstrang though?"

"Oh, I'm completely fine. I didn't really have enemies except Krum buy you know that's about it even the Headmaster. Me and Alphard got along really well with the Headmaster even after he found out I was a girl." I shrugged while Harry gaped. "I heard that you guys don't even speak English over there. How do you manage that?" I smirked.

"I'll be honest with you Harry, German was our first language surprisingly. Yes, me and Alphard. It caused a few difficulties in Wool's Orphanage that was in London but we managed to learn English quickly and developed an accent. In Durmstrang, people speak German and Norwegian but there's people like Krum who speaks Bulgarian. The main language was German even if the school was in Norway." Harry nodded processing all of that in.

I quickly added "So don't be alarmed if me or Alphard start sputtering German at each other or at other people for that matter." I chuckled at the thought. "Excited for Defence Against the Dark Arts?" he smiled. "Yeah, it's my favourite subject."

"Mine too. In Durmstrang, we had Dark Arts and me and Alphard were top in our class." Harry smile immediately dropped to a frown "When you guys start practising the Dark Arts?"

"Umm around 10 years old."

"What?! That's crazy!"

"Well, Durmstrang allows students a year younger than Hogwarts. We thought it was cool but..." I had no idea what to say to that. Here I am thinking that the Dark Arts are cool when they're clearly evil. That's why they're called the Dark Arts. Harry shifted awkwardly "You were great at Defence at The Dark Arts when Professor Moody put you under an imperious spell so was Alphard."

"Thanks Harry back in Durmstrang we did a little a bit a defence against it so if someone were to use an unforgivable against us. If someone like Voldemort let's say, we'd know exactly how to deflect it although most students weren't that good well in Durmstrang that is."

"Haha don't worry, I know some people here were't really good..."

"We were pretty good on your first try. Not many people tried to resist it like you did." I smiled and he shyly looked away. All of a sudden, I could see a familiar blonde Hufflepuff approaching us and another one with him. I ran over to the blonde one and hugged him. "Ernie!" I tackled his waist which led him crashing to the floor.

"Whoa Celestia, easy there." He pushed me off gently and he got up and hugged me back. "I missed you sooo much." He chuckled ruffling my hair and I grinned. This is Ernst Macmillan but everyone calls him Ernie. My favourite cousin. Probably the only cousin I'm well acquainted with but still. Harry looked at us dumbfounded.

"This, Harry Potter, is my favourite cousin Ernie Macmillan." I grinned still hugging his waist. "I know. Well, I didn't know you two were related though."

"Oh! Celestia, this is Cedric Diggory. He's going to compete in the Triwizard Tournament." Ernie said pompously patting Cedric's shoulder. Cedric was a tall and extremely handsome young man with chiselled features, dark hair, and bright grey eyes. "Oh hello. I remember you and your father at the Quidditch World Cup." I smiled at him and he smiled back. Gah, he's so cute. Too many cute guys.

"Oh yes I remember. Celestia Black, yeah?"

"Yep."

"Nice name."

I blushed "Thank you." Harry cleared his throat "Oh yeah and this is Harry Potter." Harry nodded at him and Cedric did the same. Ernie smiled at the both of them before giving me another hug "We'll see you later."

* * *

><p>There was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody was very attentive in lessons, being much more interested in the arrival that evening of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang; even Potions was more bearable than usual, as it was half an hour shorter. As the bell rang, me and Alphard hurried to the Dungeons deposited our bags and books as we had been instructed, pulled on our cloaks, and rushed back downstairs into the entrance hall.<p>

The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines. "Weasley, straighten your hat," I heard Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair." Parvati scowled and removed a large ornamental butterfly from the end of her plait. "Follow me, please," said Professor McGonagall. "First years in front. . . no pushing.."

"Come along now..." I heard Professor Snape said monotonously.

* * *

><p>We filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle along with the Gryffindors. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest. They scanned the darkening grounds excitedly, but nothing was moving; everything was still, silent, and quite as usual. Harry was starting to feel cold. He wished they'd hurry up. .. . Maybe the foreign students were preparing a dramatic entrance. . . . He remembered what Mr. Weasley had said back at the campsite before the Quidditch World Cup:<p>

"always the same - we can't resist showing off when we get together. .."

And then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers -"

Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

"There!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.

Something large, much larger than a broomstick - or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks - was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid. . . it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevey.

Dennis's guess was closer. . . . As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powderblue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed - then, with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

I just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then I saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage - a shoe the size of a child's sled - followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman he had ever seen in his life. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped.

I had only ever seen one person as large as this woman in his life, and that was Hagrid; he doubted whether there was an inch difference in their heights. Yet somehow -maybe simply because I was used to Hagrid - this woman (now at the foot of the steps, and looking around at the waiting, wide-eyed crowd) seemed even more unnaturally large. No doubt, this must be Madame Maxime.

As she stepped into the light flooding from the entrance hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face; large, black, liquid-looking eyes; and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman. Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dort," said Madame Maxime in a deep French accent. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her. a dozen girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads. From what I could see of them (they were standing in Madame Maxime's enormous shadow), they were staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.

"As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses -"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other - er - charges."

"Skrewts," Ron muttered to Harry, grinning.

"My steeds require - er - forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether any Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts could be up to the job.

"Zey are very strong. . . ."

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?" Wait, what? o.O

"It will be attended to," said Dumbledore, also bowing.

"Come," said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps. I wonder when the Durmstrang students will arrive...

Suddenly, slowly, magnificently, a ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, I noticed, seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle... but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, he saw that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair.

It's Headmaster Karkaroff! He hasn't changed a bit. "Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?" I never knew he was a such good terms with Dumbledore than again how could they not?

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied. Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Harry noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good.. . . Viktor, come along, into the warmth. . . you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold..." Ugh forgot he was coming -_-

Karkaroff noticed me and Alphard and his eyes widened and he walked over to us along with Krum - much to our dismay but we didn't show it. "Ahh Alphard, Celestia. Good to see you!" he said joyfully. Viktor smiled weakly at us. We surprised by this but smiled back nonetheless. "Guten Abden, mein herr, Viktor." We said in fluent German most people were shocked.

"Hallo Alphard, Celestia." Viktor said. Even more people were gaping at us especially Ron. "Wie geht es Ihnen?" I asked smiling at the both of them.

"Es geht mir sehr gut." Karkaroff said happily. While Viktor smiled slightly "Ziemlich gut. Und Ihnen?" We looked at each other "Gut, Danke. Auf Wiedersehen und Viel Glück." Viktor was shocked but nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p>As we entered the Great Hall, we walked over to the Slytherin Table. Me and Alphard beside Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore. On the day of our birthday, we forgave Draco just like how his mother told us and he was glad that we forgave him. I noticed the students from Beauxbatons had chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table. They were looking around the Great Hall with glum expressions on their faces. Three of them were still clutching scarves and shawls around their heads.<p>

"I wonder why they seem so cold..." I thought out loud. "Who knows. Frenchies these days..." I heard Draco's voice drawl. I noticed Viktor Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students had settled themselves at the Slytherin table. I could see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle looking very smug about this.

Draco bent forward to speak to Krum "So how do you know Alphard and Celestia?" he asked casually. Viktor and his mates looked over at us and their eyes widened apparently they didn't noticed we were in this house too. Some of his mates recognized us "OI hallo Alphard, Cas-Celestia." Now that was Petar. He was one of my guy friends at Durmstrang. He was about to call me Castor which was my fake name at Durmstrang. Don't ask me why I named myself beaver in French.

"Hallo Petar! Wie geht's?" Me and Alphard said in unison and smirked. "Gut gut, danke." "Bitte schön." We said in unison again. Man, it feels great to do that again. Krum looks at Draco before answering his question "They used to go to mein school back in Durmstrang. Celestia war ein Junge in disguise." Viktor Krum and his mates all smiled at the memories.


	23. Chapter 21

A/N Hey guys. So, I have been updating a lot lately for some reason I just feel so eager to update every single day to see if anyone comments or favourites my story or something like that. So I bet many of you are confused about Beauxbatons and Durmstrang well let me clear it up for you. In the films, it shows that Durmstrang is a boys-only school and Beauxbatons is a girls-only school but in the books it said that Durmstrang and Beauxbatons accept both boys and girls but I just decided to do it the way film stated because I feel that it makes more sense. Anyway, that's Johnny Depp's picture at the side. I sort of imagined him as Sirius until I saw the movies. Now don't get me wrong, I think Gary Oldman did a great job playing Sirius but I prefer Johnny Depp better. Other than that, enjoy. **Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Me and Alphard are sitting on our table. I was currently talking to Theodore while Alphard was talking to one of his Durmstrang mates in rapid German causing some of his Hogwarts mates to look at him bewilderment. <em>The Durmstrang students were pulling off their heavy furs and looking up at the starry black ceiling with expressions of interest; a couple of them were picking up the golden plates and goblets and examining them, apparently impressed.<em>

"So you disguised yourself as a girl?" Theodore smirked again after witnessing Krum telling everyone at the Slytherin table that I indeed disguised myself as a guy to go to Durmstrang. I blushed in embarrassment at the way he said "Shut up Teddy." I mumbled which made him smirk widely. Deciding not to look at Theodore any more, I look around the Great Hall until I notice Filch, the caretaker, was adding chairs. He was wearing his mouldy old tailcoat in honour of the occasion. I was surprised to see that he added five chairs, two on either side of Dumbledore's.

"But there are only two extra people," I said. "Why's Filch putting out four chairs, who else is coming?" Theodore looked at me shrugging his shoulders "Probably someone from the Ministry or something." _When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats._

_Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime. When their headmistress appeared, the pupils from Beauxbatons leapt to their feet. A few of the Hogwarts students laughed. The Beauxbatons party appeared quite unembarrassed, however, and did not resume their seats until Madame Maxime had sat down on Dumbledore's left-hand side._

_Dumbledore remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall._

_"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable." One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh._

I sneered "OI shut up!" I barked looking over the Ravenclaw Table at the Beauxbatons girls who were laughing and they immediately stopped laughing and started glaring at me but I glared back and they flinched slightly. "Thank you, Miss Black." I look up to see Dumbledore smiling slightly with his eyes twinkling and everything. Karkaroff grinned while Madame Maxime looked aghast at my sudden outburst on one of her students.

_"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" He sat down, and I saw Karkaroff lean forward at once and engage him in conversation. The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than I had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign._

I reached out to take some Bouillabaisse, a French delicacy that is a seafood stew which originated in the city of South France. It is traditionally composed of at least three different kinds of seafood. The Great Hall seemed somehow much more crowded than usual, even though there were barely twenty additional students there; perhaps it was because their differently coloured uniforms stood out so clearly against the black of the Hogwarts' robes. Now that they had removed their furs, the Durmstrang students were revealed to be wearing robes of a deep blood red.

Hagrid sidled into the Hall through a door behind the staff table twenty minutes after the start of the feast. I looked at Hagrid with his bandaged hand and he noticed me staring and smiling and waved with his bandaged hand and I smiled back. "Who are you smiling at?" I look over to see Theodore looking at me questionably. "Oh Hagrid just came in." I said and he nodded. All of a sudden, I noticed three people appeared out of nowhere.

I see Mr. Crouch, Ludo Bagman and my dad? What the bloody hell is he doing here? The two remaining empty seats had just been filled. Ludo Bagman was now sitting on Professor Karkaroff's other side, while Mr. Crouch, was next to Madame Maxime and Dad was next to Mr. Crouch. No wonder Filch got out five chairs. When the second course arrived they noticed a number of unfamiliar desserts too. I felt too full to eat any more while Alphard was content with eating more.

_Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. I wonder what's going to happen now. "The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."_ - I wonder what their going to say about Dad seeing that he's not the head of any department - "finally Mr. Sirius Black, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation." I almost chocked. Almost.

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch and Dad, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch Sr. did not smile or wave when his name was announced. Remembering him in his neat suit at the Quidditch World Cup, I thought he looked strange in wizard's robes. His toothbrush moustache and severe parting looked very odd next to Dumbledore's long white hair and beard.

"Mr. Bagman, Mr. Crouch and Mr. Black-" Hah what? "-have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

_At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch." Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old._

_A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students. I had to stand up slightly to see it and Theodore pushed me back down into seat and scowled at him and smirked back. Prick. "The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways.. their magical prowess - their daring -their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."_

_At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing._

_"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."_

_Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames._

_Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall._

_"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete._

_"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."_

_"Back to the ship, then," he was saying. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"_

_Harry saw Krum shake his head as he pulled his furs back on. "Professor, Ivood like some vine," said one of the other Durmstrang boys hopefully._

_"I wasn't offering it to you, Poliakoff," snapped Karkaroff, his warmly paternal air vanishing in an instant. "I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy -"_ I stifle a laugh. _Karkaroff turned and led his students toward the doors, reaching them at exactly the same moment as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry stopped to let him walk through first._

_"Thank you," said Karkaroff carelessly, glancing at him. And then Karkaroff froze. He turned his head back to Harry and stared at him as though he couldn't believe his eyes._

_Behind their headmaster, the students from Durmstrang came to a halt too. Karkaroff's eyes moved slowly up Harry's face and fixed upon his scar. The Durmstrang students were staring curiously at Harry too. Out of the corner of his eye, I saw comprehension dawn on a few of their faces. The boy with food all down his front and pointed openly at Harry's forehead._

_"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," said a growling voice from behind them. Professor Karkaroff spun around. Mad-Eye Moody was standing there, leaning heavily on his staff, his magical eye glaring unblinkingly at the Durmstrang headmaster. The colour drained from Karkaroff's face as Harry watched. A terrible look of mingled fury and fear came over him. Odd..._

_"You!" he said, staring at Moody as though unsure he was really seeing him._ I saw Dad rush over to Harry and checked if he was alright by patting his cheeks. Dad glowered at Karkaroff.

_"Me," said Moody grimly. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway." It was true; half the students in the Hall were now waiting behind them, looking over one another's shoulders to see what was causing the hold up. Without another word, Professor Karkaroff swept his students away with him. Moody watched him until he was out of sight, his magical eye fixed upon his back, a look of intense dislike upon his mutilated face._

I'm not sure if I noticed this but I feel like Dad pays more attention to Harry than us...

* * *

><p>As the next day was Saturday, most students would normally have breakfasted late. I got up early and walked with Theodore to the Great Hall. "So you seem awfully quiet. Is there something wrong?" He almost looked worried or so I think he did. I've been thinking last night about Dad and Harry. I know it seems childish but it's just not fair. I mean he's our dad but I know that wouldn't be nice to say to Harry. "It's nothing, Teddy." The nickname kind have grown on me so I have been using it a lot lately.<p>

He stopped walking and grabbed my hand which surprised me. He's never this straightforward and he looked me in the eyes and I kind of just stared into his eyes. God, this is getting too awkward. "Umm..."

"I know you're lying Celestia. Just tell me what's wrong." And back to this. He's never going to let it go is he? I let out a gentle sigh and looked down "I feel like my father pays more attention to Harry than to me and Alphard..." I looked up at him just realizing how close our faces were and I backed up slightly out of sheer awkwardness. He just looked at me blankly not really the reaction I was hoping for but okay. "Ugh, there's no point of tell you anything." I walked away rapidly. I could hear him calling my name but I just ignored it and I ended running away from him. How Slytherin of me.

When I went down into the entrance hall, I saw about twenty people milling around it, some of them eating toast, all examining the Goblet of Fire. It had been placed in the center of the hall on the stool that normally bore the Sorting Hat. A thin golden line had been traced on the floor, forming a circle ten feet around it in every direction. I saw Harry, Hermione and Ron there so I walked over to them. "Hey guys." I smiled.

"Hi Celestia!" Harry and Hermione said in unison and smiled back while Ron just grumbled. I look over to see George and Fred Weasley. And they looked really old with long beards and everything. _"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."_

_Fred and George set off for the hospital wing, accompanied by Lee, who was howling with laughter, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione, also chortling, went in to breakfast_ and I went to the Slytherin Table. _The decorations in the Great Hall had changed this morning. As it was Halloween, a cloud of live bats was fluttering around the enchanted ceiling, while hundreds of carved pumpkins leered from every corner._

"I heard Warrington entered his name in the goblet."

"That's good as long as we have someone representing our house." I heard of Warrington. He plays for our Quidditch Team but he's not exactly the sharpest person you'll ever meet. "I heard Diggory from Hufflepuff is put his name in the goblet." Ah, that I know from Ernie._ I saw Angelina Johnson coming into the Hall, grinning in an embarrassed sort of way. A tall black girl who played Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team._ She must have put her name in the goblet too.

_The students from Beauxbatons were coming through the front doors from the grounds, among them, the veela-girl. Those gathered around the Goblet of Fire stood back to let them pass, watching eagerly. Madame Maxime entered the hall behind her students and organized them into a line. One by one, the Beauxbatons students stepped across the Age Line and dropped their slips of parchment into the blue-white flames. As each name entered the fire, it turned briefly red and emitted sparks._

_When all the Beauxbatons students had submitted their names, Madame Maxime led them back out of the hall and out onto the grounds again._ "Hey Celestia." I look up to see Harry smiling. "Want to come visit Hagrid with us?" I nodded and walked with them much to Ron's displeasure. Honestly, the boy needs to get over the fact that I'm a pureblood and in Slytherin.

_"Where are they sleeping, then?" said Ron, moving toward the front doors and staring after them. A loud rattling noise behind them announced Hermione's reappearance with the box of S. P. E.W. badges. "Oh good, hurry up," said Ron, and he jumped down the stone steps, keeping his eyes on the back of the veela-girl, who was now halfway across the lawn with Madame Maxime._

_As we neared Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the mystery of the Beauxbatons' sleeping quarters was solved. The gigantic powder-blue carriage in which they had arrived had been parked two hundred yards from Hagrid's front door, and the students were climbing back inside it. The elephantine flying horses that had pulled the carriage were now grazing in a makeshift paddock alongside it._

_Harry knocked on Hagrid's door, and Fang's booming barks answered instantly. "Bout time!" said Hagrid, when he'd flung open the door. "Thought you lot'd forgotten where I live!" "We've been really busy, Hag -" Hermione started to say, but then she stopped dead, looking up at Hagrid, apparently lost for words._

_Hagrid was wearing his best (and very horrible) hairy brown suit, plus a checked yellow-and-orange tie. This wasn't the worst of it, though; he had evidently tried to tame his hair, using large quantities of what appeared to be axle grease. It was now slicked down into two bunches - perhaps he had tried a ponytail like Bill Weasley's, but found he had too much hair. The look didn't really suit Hagrid at all. For a moment, Hermione goggled at him, then, obviously deciding not to comment, she said, "Erm - where are the skrewts."_

_"Out by the pumpkin patch," said Hagrid happily. "They're get-tin' massive, mus' be nearly three foot long now. On'y trouble is, they've started killin' each other."_

_"Oh no, really?" said Hermione, shooting a repressive look at Ron, who, staring at Hagrid's odd hairstyle, had just opened his mouth to say something about it._

_"Yeah," said Hagrid sadly. "S' okay, though, I've got 'em in separate boxes now. Still got abou' twenty."_

_"Well, that's lucky," said Ron. Hagrid missed the sarcasm._

_Hagrid's cabin comprised a single room, in one corner of which was a gigantic bed covered in a patchwork quilt. A similarly enormous wooden table and chairs stood in front of the fire beneath the quantity of cured hams and dead birds hanging from the ceiling. We sat down at the table while Hagrid started to make tea, and were soon immersed in yet more discussion of the Triwizard Tournament. Hagrid seemed quite as excited about it as they were._

_"You wait," he said, grinning. "You jus' wait. Yer going ter see some stuff yeh've never seen before. Firs' task. . . ah, but I'm not supposed ter say." "Go on, Hagrid!" Harry, Ron, Hermione and me urged him, but he just shook his head, grinning._

_"I don' want ter spoil it fer yeh," said Hagrid. "But it's gonna be spectacular, I'll tell yeh that. Them champions're going ter have their work cut out. Never thought I'd live ter see the Triwizard Tournament played again!"_

_We ended up having lunch with Hagrid, though we didn't eat much - Hagrid had made what he said was a beef casserole, but after Hermione unearthed a large talon in hers, she, Harry, Ron and me rather lost our appetites. However, we enjoyed ourselves trying to make Hagrid tell us what the tasks in the tournament were going to be, speculating which of the entrants were likely to be selected as champions, and wondering whether Fred and George were beardless yet._

_A light rain had started to fall by mid-afternoon; it was very cosy sitting by the fire, listening to the gentle patter of the drops on the window, watching Hagrid darning his socks and arguing with Hermione about house-elves - for he flatly refused to join S.P.E.W. when she showed him her badges._

_"It'd be doin' 'em an unkindness, Hermione," he said gravely, threading a massive bone needle with thick yellow yarn. "It's in their nature ter look after humans, that's what they like, see? Yeh'd be makin' 'em unhappy ter take away their work, an' insutin' 'em if yeh tried ter pay 'em."_

_"But Harry set Dobby free, and he was over the moon about it!" said Hermione. "And we heard he's asking for wages now!"_

_"Yeah, well, yeh get weirdos in every breed. I'm not sayin' there isn't the odd elf who'd take freedom, but yeh'll never persuade most of 'em ter do it - no, nothin' doin', Hermione."_

"Don't you have a house elf, Celestia?" She turned to me. "Umm yeah."

"Does he like to do work?"

"Well yes although he doesn't really like anyone except purebloods probably because of serving a very prejudiced pureblood family but he kind of changing and if we were to put a stop to it he'd be heartbroken. He'd probably take it as an insult if we ever told him that but we appreciate the work he does even if it isn't all that good since he's a pretty old elf."

_Hermione looked very cross indeed and stuffed her box of badges back into her cloak pocket. By half past five it was growing dark, and Me, Ron, Harry, and Hermione decided it was time to get back up to the castle for the Halloween feast - and, more important, the announcement of the school champions. "I'll come with yeh," said Hagrid, putting away his darning. "Jus' give us a sec."_

_Hagrid got up, went across to the chest of drawers beside his bed, and began searching for something inside it._ We didn't pay too much attention until a truly horrible smell reached our nostrils. _Coughing, Ron said, "Hagrid, what's that?"_

_"Eh?" said Hagrid, turning around with a large bottle in his hand. "Don' yeh like it?"_

_"Is that aftershave?" said Hermione in a slightly choked voice._

_"Er - eau de cologne," Hagrid muttered. He was blushing._ Sweet Salazar! Is he going on date?!

_"Maybe it's a bit much," he said gruffly. "I'll go take it off, hang on..." He stumped out of the cabin, and they saw him washing himself vigorously in the water barrel outside the window. "Maybe Hagrid's going on a date." I said out loud causing everyone to look at wide eyed. "What? It's possible." I shrugged as if it was the casual thing in the world._

_"Eau de cologne?" said Hermione in amazement. "Hagrid?"_

_"And what's with the hair and the suit?" said Harry in an undertone._

_"Look!" said Ron suddenly, pointing out of the window. Hagrid had just straightened up and turned 'round. If he had been blushing before, it was nothing to what he was doing now. Getting to their feet very cautiously, so that Hagrid wouldn't spot us, Me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione peered through the window and saw that Madame Maxime and the Beauxbatons students had just emerged from their carriage, clearly about to set off for the feast too. We couldn't hear what Hagrid was saying, but he was talking to Madame Maxime with a rapt, misty-eyed expression I had only ever seen him wear once before -when he had been looking at the baby dragon, Norbert._

_"He's going up to the castle with her!" said Hermione indignantly. "I thought he was waiting for us!"_

"Oh come on Hermione leave the two lovers alone." I said and she just gaped at the thought. _Without so much as a backward glance at his cabin, Hagrid was trudging off up the grounds with Madame Maxime, the Beauxbatons students following in their wake, jogging to keep up with their enormous strides._

_"He fancies her!" said Ron incredulously. "Well, if they end up having children, they'll be setting a world record - bet any baby of theirs would weigh about a ton." They let themselves out of the cabin and shut the door behind them. It was surprisingly dark outside. Drawing their cloaks more closely around themselves, they set off up the sloping lawns._

_"Ooh it's them, look!" Hermione whispered._

_The Durmstrang party was walking up toward the castle from the lake. Viktor Krum was walking side by side with Karkaroff, and the other Durmstrang students were straggling along behind them. Ron watched Krum excitedly, but Krum did not look around as he reached the front doors a little ahead of Me, Hermione, Ron, and Harry and proceeded through them._

_We entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table. Fred and George - clean-shaven again - seemed to have taken their disappointment fairly well._ I bid my farewells and sat down next to Alphard who kept questioning as to where I was.

_The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Like everyone else in the Hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, I simply wanted the plates to clear, and to hear who had been selected as champions._

_At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored. Dad was excited sort of. I guess probably because he's glad to be back to Hogwarts or something._

_"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."_

_He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semi darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches...The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it._

_Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white._

_"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum." I saw Krum rise from our table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber._

_"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!" The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames._

_"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"_ Ugh, I don't like her one bit. She was one of those girls who were laughing. _The girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables._

I notice two girls from Beauxbatons were sobbing. I wonder if they're really happy for or they probably wanted to chosen. I'll go with the second answer. _When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next..._

_And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment._

_"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"_ Wow, I was not expecting that._ Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again._

_"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -" But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him._

_The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."_ Bloody hell...


	24. Chapter 22

A/N Thank you everyone for the wonderful comments but to be honest most of the details you saw in my chapters are mostly from the book so don't give me credit for something I didn't actually do. I know so far it's pretty boring because you probably read this in the books or watched the films but I'll try to think of something original to happen other than that enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Harry sat there, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. He was stunned. There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Harry as he sat, frozen, in his seat. Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly.<em>

I sat there frozen not knowing what to think. It's not like Harry to put his name in the goblet. If anything someone else must have put his name in the goblet and judging by his facial expressions he didn't ask anyone to put his name in the goblet. I feel like this must be some sort of plot against Harry but who could have done this? It must be someone from his dreams maybe...I did remember Professor Karkaroff behaving rather oddly to Professor Moody unless they have some sort of history because if I recall correctly Professor Karkaroff 'used' to be a death eater but how does one stop being a death eater?

_At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall. "Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!" Harry got to his feet, trod on the hem of his robes, and stumbled slightly. He set off up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. It felt like an immensely long walk; the top table didn't seem to be getting any nearer at all, and he could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon him, as though each were a searchlight. The buzzing grew louder and louder. After what seemed like an hour, he was right in front of Dumbledore, feeling the stares of all the teachers upon him._

"Well.. . through the door, Harry," said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling. Harry moved off along the teachers' table. Hagrid was seated right at the end. He did not wink at Harry, or wave, or give any of his usual signs of greeting. He looked completely astonished and stared at Harry as he passed like everyone else. Harry went through the door out of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall turns to us with a strict expression "To your dorms at once. Prefects, escort everyone to their dorms immediately." She turns away and exits the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"You don't think Harry would put his name in the Goblet, do you?" Alphard asked propped up onto the coach in the Slytherin common room when we're supposed to be sleeping. "No." I said without hesitation. I knew it wasn't Harry's fault. It's probably Voldemort. The guy's been after him since he was born who else could it be? Although, I don't see what he's trying to accomplish by entering him in the Triwizard Tournament sure that the tournament has a high a death toll but still...oh wait...<p>

"Oh really? So who do you think did it?" Alphard asked casually. "Voldemort." I whispered and Alphard moved so quick and turned to me with a horrified expression "What makes you think that?" I gave him a what-do-you-think-you-moron look. He clumsily put his head in embarrassment. "So what do we do? Tell Dumbledore?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. "I think we should investigate on the matter. like who's really behind it all? And if it is Voldemort, how'd he into the castle? Did he send someone to do it for him or what? That's exactly what we're going to do and we need to inform Dumbledore about this soon." I declared.

"Alright, I'm in but I think it would be wise to tell anyone. Even your precious Teddy." I blush in embarrassment of my nickname for Theodore. I'm surprised he even noticed. "Oh shut up Al. He's not that bad." I said. "Stop being so butthurt."

* * *

><p>We woke up the next morning and raced to Dumbledore's office. I was wearing a red plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and combat boots. We managed to reach Dumbledore's office only to find out the we needed the password to get in. "Awh damn it. What are we going to do? We look like a pair of idiots who don't what they're doing." I groan face palming myself. "Indeed you do." A deep, amused voice said and we both turn around to see Professor Dumbledore standing there in all his glory with his hands behind his back.<p>

"Oh Headmaster Dumbledore, we have something very important to discuss with you and must be in your office and you alone." Alphard said looking completely serious. Dumbledore nodded and walked up in front of the giant gargoyle statue and murmured "Acid Pops." and it opened.

We walked up the steps and into a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat.

"Take a seat." We both sat down cautiously. Dumbledore turned to us with an unreadable expression "What is that you wish to tell me?" Wow, this seems a lot harder than I thought. We told him everything we talked about last night after Harry's name came out of the goblet and how that we're proposing that we should search for evidence and stuff. It was pretty nerve-wrecking telling him all this because the thing with Dumbledore, he pays attention really well almost to the point you're debating whether or not he's staring into your soul.

"What you two just told holds a matter of great importance although I want to know if you two are up for it. You may have to stop going to classes in order for this to work. Luckily for two, I believe you two have the highest mark in your year and seeing that you two also went to Durmstrang-" he paused and looked at me and smiled which I thought in his way was a smirk "-so you would be able to miss a year but just in case, I'll have Fawkes deliver homework for you." We both groan at the part where Fawkes has to deliver homework for us.

He continued on saying that he wanted us to stay at Hogwarts today and gather us much research from here and than the next day, we'll leave Hogwarts but we can't tell anyone about this. We left his office without question and saw people wearing Potter stinks badges. I look at Alphard questionably and he just shrugs. I see Ernie and his friend, Hannah Abbott walking together with Potter stinks badges. I gaped at them and here I thought Hufflepuffs were nice!

"ERNST MACMILLAN!" I shout at him like a scolding mother and he looked over at me and his face immediately turns pale. I march over to him with a stern expression. "What's this?" I point of his badge.

"Ernie, I thought you were nicer than this." I sighed in disappointment. Ernie looked down looking ashamed "I'm sorry Celestia. I just wanted to support Cedric since he in our house and all. I'm really sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen." God, dammit. You can never stay mad at Hufflepuffs, they just kill you with their kindness.

I flung my arms around Ernie's waist and he was quite surprised by this action. "I'm sorry Ernie. I can never stay mad at you for some reason, you're to freaking cute!" This time I let go of his waist and start pinching his cheeks like some muggle grandmother. I have no idea on what's wrong with me. I feel drunk.

Alphard was looking at me with an expression that screamed what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you. I let go of Ernie's cheeks which were now red and I patted his cheeks and giggled. Okay, now I think I really am drunk. I kissed his cheek "Okay bye Ernie." I gleefully wave and walk away with Alphard running after me like some madman.

I accidentally bump into someone while I was walking and I looks to see Theodore looking not so happy."Oh hey Teddy." I grin as if nothing ever happened. "What were you doing with that Hufflepuff boy?" he sneers angrily. "Aww is ickle Teddy jealous?" I cooed while pinching his cheeks just like I did with Ernie except Theodore swatted my hands away. I mockingly looked hurt from what he did but all he did was give me a stern expression.

"Why weren't you in class today and what are you wearing?" He exclaimed looking me up and down. If I didn't know I better, I would have thought he was checking me out. "Just had to attend some important business with Headmaster Dumbledore." I look around absently. "Is that so...what were you doing with that Hufflepuff boy?" Seriously, back to this question?

"Why does it matter to you?" I retorted and I saw his eyes widen slightly. "You're right, it's not my business. Good day Celestia." he walk away. Ouch. What's his deal? I guess I'll never know as to what goes on in hat pretty little head of his unless I use Legilimency...maybe some other time.


End file.
